N The Red Storm of Kumo
by GizmoDragon90
Summary: Having been left for Dead on the Border of land of Fire and Lightning 6 year old Naruto was found upon Soon to be 4th Raikage A and his brother Killer Bee and was taken to Kumo and become A's Apprentice. Is the world ready for the Red Storm NarutoxHarem!
1. The Student meets The Master

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto he is owned by****Masashi Kishimoto****, if I did I would end the idiot Naruto, make him travel back in time and slap his younger counter part for all the stupidity he was shown, and make him in my image**.

"speaking"

_'thinking'_

"**Jutsu**"

"_**Kyuubi talking"**_

_Flashback_

"_Flashback Talking"_

**Bloodline Alert!: Naruto will possess a bloodline, it will be described in the next chapter. Like with The Stormcaller story I will warn you on a head if anyone complains that I may seem to make Naruto seem Demi Godlike, I am not making him into one, his bloodline will serve a purpose later on to this story for the reason he is this strong.**

**Time Frame: Right now we are on the Master meets Student Arc, in which means right we are at the point A Meets Naruto and make him his apprentice. The Chapters are broken into these Arcs:**

**Master meets his Student (Where we are now)**

**Welcome to Kumo; The Rise Of N**

**To Kirigakure, civil war **

**To wave, the crossroad of the demon **

**TBC (more later on)**

**Personality Warning: Naruto will not be like own cannon series, at the beginning in the prologue and throughout the series he will be serious when he calls for it **

Z(Konoha-October 10th 6:00pm)Z

A small boy, about 5 years of age, could be seen walking through night as the streets of Konoha as he came back from having dinner at Ichiraku ramen. The blond continued to walk as he tried to ignore the many glares, and spites that he received from the general populace around him. As the kid walked up to his apartment knowing he it was the festival that was going on tonight, and knowing from experience he should stay home early. As he opened the door to come into the small room that was given to him by his only precious person, his grandfather figure, the Third Hokage.

The small boy was named Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was always a hyperactive kid, big ball of sunshine. He could almost find any reason to smile and yet each smile he gave grew smaller and smaller by the passing day as he continued to be the bane of existence for the people of his village, and since not too long ago he was living on the streets until the new Anbu watchers the Hokage assigned found him, as it turns out the old ones were stripped of their positions for lying to the Hokage.

Naruto gave a small sigh as he took off his clothes and placed them on the floor. Naruto looked at the ground for a second as he let his emotions go as tears came down his eyes, today is his birthday as he turned 6 but like always he spend it alone. Naruto tried to control his tears, and used his little hand to brush his eyes as he cried.

"Why can't I have any friends? Why does everyone hate me? Why does everyone glare at me? What did I do to make people angry at me?" Naruto asked at the empty space in his room as if he is expecting someone to answer for him.

Naruto got no answer and only silence reigned as he sat on his bed still shedding tears. Naruto sniffed slightly as he closed his eyes to go to sleep hoping that the day would be over with. Naruto soon opened his eyes seeing it was still dark and his little old clock told him it was 9:24 at night and looked at the bed with only himself in it.

Wanting to pass the time, Naruto soon felt that perhaps he could try something he heard the Matron of the orphanage once said to one of the kids at the orphanage 'If you make a wish on your Birthday and you really wish it hard it could come true.'

Naruto got up and wanting to take his mind of the past time in the hellhole he hated so much decided to look out in the sky in the village, and as he looked on he noticed a shooting star go by, remembering the stories about shooting stars and good luck you get after wishing upon it, decided to take advantage of making a wish upon the star along with his birthday wish Naruto sat back on the bed put his hands up together like he was praying 'Kami-sama, if you can hear me please help me, I wish that I can have a chance to have a better life than the one I have here, with someone that cares for me, find a place I can call home, somewhere where I can have a family.'

Shivering trying to hold off more tears more than ever, and at the same you can see the desperation more than ever on his face, like he was praying with all that there is in his being for this to come true. When Naruto was finished he felt completely taxed and just laid back down and curled into a small ball as he wondered what the warmth of someone who loves you.

Naruto sighed as he wondered where his parents were or if they loved him or were they like the villagers and just abandon him. Sleep finally claimed Naruto in no time as he slept in his empty apartment. However, unaware to him, two shinobi shadowed themselves broke in and came into the room as they looked at the sleeping boy oblivious of what was going on. Both sneered at him as they looked and whispered to each other.

"Let's hurry up and get this over with. We have are orders from the elders of the Council and the Hokage, and I don't want to stare at this trash anymore," One of them said to the other.

"I agree. It's time we saved the village, avenge our Fourth Hokage, and got this demon out of here…who knows if we find out we have permission to kill him we could probably be hail as heroes true heroes unlike this demon scum," the man next to him said.

Both nodded to each other as they picked up Naruto and made sure he was completely knocked out, quickly exited the apartment. Both quickly passed the village gates with no problems as they dashed past the forests of Konoha with the 'Demon' child of the village in their hands. Both channeled chakra to their feet as they traveled faster to get Naruto away from the Coordinates they were given which when they looked at the Elemental Nations map, it was the border region between the Land of Fire and the Land of Lightning. After nearly 3 hours of running, both stopped in the middle of where they were supposed to be. When they stopped they placed the child on the ground not caring if he got hurt.

"This should be far enough, now let's go. Hopefully this brat we will be rewarded, for our mission success, and he never makes it back to the village," the shinobi said to his partner.

Both nodded as they left one of them stopped and walked back to Naruto and took out some rope, and picked up Naruto by the neck. Fearing what his partner was going to do something stupid grabbed the guys shoulder and whispered "What the hell are you doing, we were told to leave him here."

Looking at his partner like he's crazy the other Shinobi looked back at his partner "I know relax I was going to make a display of our mission success, or to show the other countries our greatness on how we deal with demons."

Seeing the one holding Naruto was a genius, the other guy let him go and went to take Naruto to a tree and tied his hands together and tied the rope to the tree and left Naruto to hang there, and while they were at it they cut his shirt open and started to carved a message on his chest, right as they started Naruto started to scream but they chopped his neck knocking him back out so as to not draw any attention.

As soon as they were done adding insult to injury, they vanished as they erased all evidence of their presence from the scene. Naruto was still out cold and was losing consciousness from the blood loss on his chest, and although the wound on his chest healed the blood was still there showing what they did to him as he sleep out of consciousness not knowing that his wish he made to Kami may or not happen.

Z(Border of lighting and fire: 1 hour later)Z

Jumping through the mountains leaving Lightning Country and moving along the trees at the giant open fields acting as a border between Fire and Lightning were two shadows and they were moving pretty quickly.

Deciding to stop for moment both shadows landed on the grounds at the middle of open area, the first thing if you take a quick notice of them is the fact they were both Dark skin men, they both look like brothers and they were both sporting forehead protectors sporting they are from Kumo.

The tallest one of the two looked on the area like he was looking for something "Bee are you sure this is the area you were talking about because I don't see anything?"

The one his teammate mentioned Killer Bee has dark-skin and was muscular build, as well has blond hair and a goatee. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo of the kanji for "iron" (_tetsu_),and on his left cheek he has a tattoo of a bull's horn. His top lip also has a slightly darker hue than his bottom one.

Killer B wears oval shaped sunglasses and a white colored forehead protector with the symbol for Kumo. He also has his village's standard one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, and a long, red rope belt tied around his waist, the standard Kumo hand and shin guards, shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around his neck. He was also has a carrier for seven swords on his back.

Looking at his partner to answering his question "I don't know A bro. Eight-O said he sense something around here, other than that I don't know." Bee rapping badly, making the now named A having a tick mark on his head mumbling about 'Idiot Brothers, and their habits'

The big guy A is a tall dark-skinned man taller than his brother Killer Bee with a larger muscular build, with his blond hair combed back, goatee beard. His face is very distinguished with pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes, and a prominent crease across his forehead. He has pointed canines and his top lip also has a darker hue than the bottom one. He has black Fuma Shuriken tattoos on both of his shoulders. A also wore a sleeveless black high-collared outfit with ragged sleeve and matching pants along with a flak jacket and shin guards and like Bee he wore a white forehead protector with the symbol of Kumo.

As they both continue looking around A started to get a little pissed right now and was starting to show it "Damn it Bee I swear it right now, if you turn this into a wild goose chase and we get reported for abandoning border patrol I will give you an Iron Claw strong enough to crush your skull!"

Showing his hand in a gripping position and giving Bee and evil red glowing eyes, which caused Bee to start sweating and backing up "Bro please, Bee-sama being straight here, being honest, Eight-O telling me he sensed something here, At first it was pretty big but started being a big no and going low, but the thing was Eight-O said it was familiar, like him or something like me." Looking at Bee like 'was he being serious'.

Seeing he was A started to sense more on the area and when he picked up something weak he focused more and seeing Bee was right there was something there, and it was like him, deciding to go check it out he flashed off to the signature, and investigate it with Bee right behind him.

As they finally made it to place where the signature was they came upon as sight they never thought they would find, there hanging on a tree was a blonde hair child with lines on his face looking like whiskers hung up by his arms, and looked to be unconscious and his white shirt was torn open with dried up blood that spelled 'Demon' on his chest but no wound on it meaning it probably healed but the blood was the evidence he was cut, he also had blue shorts on but nothing on his feet. Bee looked at scene with a horrified look on his face wondering who would do such a thing to a kid who looks to be five maybe six years old, and if the Hachibi is rightand if they are alike then maybe this kid is a Jinchuriki, and if he is then he was the victim of the hatred of his Kage or his village, right then Bee swore to himself if he finds the temes who did this to the kid and go Eight-O on their asses, war or wrath of his Kage be damned.

A was not that far off from his brother as he was looking at this scene instead of fear it was of rage, I mean in war or in this village some things are never pleasant, but the fact that someone would do this to a child probably six years old and the fact someone cuts something so disgusting on his chest knowing they were adding insult to injury, like Bee A looked on the message that said demon and thought for a moment '_the fact they left that it could be obvious he was labeled an outcast been called this all the time, and if what the Hachibi told bee about this child being the same…'_ then realization kicked in '_Of course this child must be a jinchuriki, and since this area is a border to Fire Country…'_ then A started to growl in anger '_Then he must the host of the Nine-tail Kitsune, and those so called noble villagers and the greatest village of the 5 Nations probably showed their true colors by nearly killing this child who saved the village, and is the Yodaimines Hokages sacrifice by tossing him out here and leaving him to die, ungrateful Deki Sokonai (Bastards).'_

Looking at his brother asked him "Bee does the Hachibi think this kid is who I think he is?" Bee looked at his brother.

And looking serious he gave a nod "Eight-O says you not wrong here this gaki is definitely Nine-O, what we do bro, we can't leave him here, hang out to dry or die." looking he is not going anywhere without the Gaki.

A was thinking for a moment on one hand he could be noble and bring him back to Konoha and question why he was left to die out there, on the other hand because of his bastard father and the Hyuuga incident some time ago both villages were on thin ice with each other, and seeing that they never really got Hyuuga Hiashi's body, A thought with a smirk on his face chuckling to himself 'Well Konoha it's like the old saying your loss my gain'.

Looking at his brother "Bee cut the boy down and get ready were going to lightning country now, well be safe incase Konoha tries to take him from us and get him back to their village." A smirked.

In the meantime Bee smiled and started rapping 'Bros being awesome' and 'Showing those tree hugging bastards their place' while A thought for once he won't hit Bee for his rapping because he was right, if they could convince this boy, the container of the lord of all the tailed beast to stay and join Kumo they could have three guardians the Nibi, Hachibi and the Kyuubi in their village, Kumo would become the most powerful of all 5 Great Shinobi Villages and Konoha would pay their price for their stupidity by throwing out what would be consider the greatest ninja in the Elemental Nations if he could be trained properly.

Right as they entered lightning country A stopped himself for a moment and was completely shocked what he was thinking about, he didn't know where that came from, if he could be properly trained like he would take him as an apprentice.

But then there was the thought, what if A could take this kid as his apprentice, granted the only person he trained was Bee his brother, but that was so he could be his tag team partner, but the fact that remains that having him as a student never crossed his mind since A never took anyone as a student or even had a shinobi team as because he never found anyone who could live up to his expectation, 'But maybe, just maybe I was meant to listen to Bee and find this kid, and if I did…I may have found my promising student. And perhaps with Bee to help him to be in sync with his tail beast he may be able to control its power, I've decided.'

Right as he was done Bee looked at his brother worried while holding Naruto over his shoulder "Yo Bro. you alright, you been off zone for a bit, and I know had that look when you had a revelation haven't you what was it?" for once not rapping seeing A was serious.

A looked a Bee then at Naruto and actually smiled then looked back at Bee, "I have decided that when we get back I am not going to give the kid the test like all the others, and instead I am going to make him my apprentice." A still had the serious look.

Now if Bee was like any other person he would have dropped Naruto out of shock over what his brother said, luckily be was not like any other person he was 'Bee-sama', so instead he just had his mouth open, stumbled a bit and just looked at his brother like he's crazy, and for once did not even think about rapping in this situation "Bro! are you serious about this, the only reason you even give that test was so to see if those who wanted to learn from you had the ability to keep up with you in Taijutsu, strength, or hell even your Raiton no Yori (Lightning Armor) basically all in all your expectations, do you really think this kid can even live to your expectations?" Bee questioned to his brother.

But not once did A flinch while looking at him showing he was serious and waited for Bee to calm down and while they were walking he answered back "Yes, I am serious, and you are right I do give those who want to learn from me those test to show they have to live up to my expectations. But you are forgetting something B, seeing how this kid here is not like everyone else, with the Bijuu inside him he has the energy to probably to possibly keep up to the level I desire him to while training, strength is also simple with the regeneration we both know he has his muscles can easily breakdown and grow stronger than a normal person can, as for the armor that is if he can possess a lightning affinity if he does that's just a bonus. But B think about this, I train with you when you're full all out beast mode, think of the possibilities of his training with me and you helping with his beast and think of the end result?" asked A as the look at a thinking Bee. After a moment of silence then suddenly he started laughing and rapped back while having a starry eye shades "Damn Bro! Never thought of that, you are right this is all wicked, by the time we're done he will be like the Thor's Hammer on all them fools after he is done from the A and B hive testify weee!." Bee trying and failing to rap giving A sweat drop and sign.

After look for 5 minutes of looking around, until he just looked to see what looked like a cave up ahead and decided to stop there for the night and return in the morning, and in the mean time see if this kids would take up on his offer in both coming to Kumo and be his apprentice.

Stopping for a moment he looked at Bee "B!" his brother stopping and looking wait for a response "There's a cave up a head up there let's stop in it for the rest of the night and return in the morning." Seeing Bee yawn seeing he is in agreement both stopped to get supplies and went into the cave and set a fire and each took shifts to watch it while the other went to get some rest.

Meanwhile what the two didn't know was as soon as Bee went to sleep Naruto's breathing became normal.

Z(Naruto's mindscape)Z

_'drip' 'drip''drop'_

'_Uhh…where am I? how did I end up in the sewers?'_, thought Naruto as he stood up and found himself in some corridors where water was filled to his knees. One moment he was sleeping in his bed and right now he wakes up and where is he? He's was in this damn sewer!

The area was dimly lit and he had no idea how when there are no torches candles or light bulbs. He then started walking wondering wherever the path was taking him. After sometime, he heard a faint sound of crying coming from ahead of him. He then started running in the direction from where the sound was coming from wanting to know what that was, but for some reason it strangely sounded like a female crying. He came to a halt in front of a large golden cage with a small piece of paper on the middle with a kanji for seal on it.

He could clearly hear the sounds of someone crying from the other side of the cage and was really nervous now. First he found himself in this sewer and then this; Cursing on about his curious personality.

Naruto was then dragged out of his musings when the sounds of crying got louder.

He cautiously approached the cage getting in his own fighting stance, but could see nothing in the cage as it was dark as he kept going he came upon something glowing a little crimson, seeing he was going to have to keep going on, he asked a little loud.

"Um, h-hello? Anybody there?" said a nervous Naruto.

The crying suddenly stopped and he could hear and as well as see that 'she' was shuffling inside the shadow while wiping her tears.

_**"W-Who is there? N-Naruto, is that you?"**_ said a shaky feminine voice which was even more scared than Naruto's.

'_The hell is going on here, who is this women? why does she seemed scared of me?'_, thought Naruto as he slowly progressed towards the inside of the cage. Although he knew that he could be dead within seconds, but something in him told that he should comfort her. And all though he can barely see her she didn't look all that scary.

"Yeah, um my name is Uzumaki Naruto. P-Pleased to meet ya", said Naruto while he laughed nervously.

He was now completely inside the cage, but the next thing he knew; he was tackled by a red blur resulting in him falling on the wet floor. She was so fast even his senses couldn't notice it. He thought that he would be dead anytime now as he mistaken it for an attack, but when he opened his eyes, all he could see was someone's face was buried in his chest. She was sobbing uncontrollably, repeatedly saying 'sorry' or 'I'm so sorry', he also noted the long silky red hair which reached to her lower back.

He couldn't bear to see any female cry even if he did not know who she was so he just went and hugged her.

"Why are you saying sorry?" asked a confused Naruto while he absent mindedly started stroking the back of her head. The women immediately blushed while she started to purr and leaned more into his touch. She was brought out of her comfort when Naruto voiced the same question again. She lifted her face to find that she was only inches away from his face. Both of them blushed crimson red as they saw each other's facial characteristics.

To Naruto even for a six year old, he had never seen someone or anyone so beautiful. Her heart shaped face, red eyes with black slits, small nose and pink supple lips, all seem to yell 'angelic' in his mind. Her complexion was glowing white and he couldn't help but wonder, how the hell is she beautiful in this sewer?

To the women, he was very adorable, cute and handsome at the same time. His spiky blonde hair, tan skin and whiskers added to his appearance that were to die for.

Naruto did know why or how but just looking at this women , but he kind of felt attracted to her, like there was a bond between him & her. He felt a pang in his heart, by seeing her cry.

So instinctively, he brought his hand to her face and wiped her tears softly and lovingly. At first, she blushed furiously from the soft caress he was doing, but then leaned into his touch.

"Why are you crying?" asked Naruto softly. At this, more tears started forming in her eyes but she controlled herself.

_**"Just now, I….I saw all of your memories. I saw how you were treated all your life, how they ignored you all because they thought you were, were…were, because they thought you were me. I….I'm so sorry"**_, at this she again broke down as she sobbed uncontrollably while hugging Naruto tightly to her. He blushed when he felt her breasts tightly pressed against his chest through here kimono but he had more important things to do. He hugged her back while rubbing her red hair lovingly whereas she continued to cry.

After sometime, she stopped crying and began to enjoy the warmth that Naruto seemed to be radiating to her

"Excuse me? You said 'because they thought I was you?' What do you mean by that?"

At first she stiffened because she thought that if she told him who she is, he would shun her and say he hates her for what happened, but to have him trust her she told him.

"_**I meant, what I said, the reason you are called 'Demon Brat' is because I am seal inside you I am the Kyuubi no Yoko. The same one that attacked Konoha six years ago, but I didn't mean to it wasn't my fault. I am actually the queen instead of lord of the Nine Tailed Beast, who your father sealed inside me." **_

After being shocked at first from what he heard, he was looking at her, and the Kyuubi was scared was about to start shedding more tears preparing for the verbal bashing she thought she was getting. Instead she was on the receiving end of a kiss to the forehead then Naruto smiled at her, at first shocked and then blushing from the warmth she received, but then had to ask.

"_**w-w-why?"**_ Kyuubi looked on although having shed a couple of tears of joy

Naruto just smiled at her "It isn't your fault, Kyuubi-chan. You didn't know what you were doing. I don't blame you for this for any of this. I can only blame the village and the asshole that did this to you," the young blond said with a steely gaze at her. Kyuubi looked at him and smiling with a few tears loose.

_**"**__**S-so you aren't mad at me?"**_she asked him. Naruto smiled as he placed her on his lap.

"No way Kyuubi-chan. I can't hate you for things that are out of your control and I won't. I heard many stories that you were a violent beast, but it do not see that, but do you know what I see?"

Kyuubi wondered but did not know so she asked 'what'?

What she got was another kiss only this time on the top of her head and on her forehead seeing her cute surprised face he smiled at her with his foxy look, "Silly Kyu-chan, It does not matter to me if you're a demon or a monster. To me, what I see is you're my cute little vixen, my kitsune, the one who stayed with me from day one, the one who constantly supported me in my hardships, the one who I would die to protect, what I'm saying is you are precious to me."

When he was done he received a complete wrap around bone crushing hug with Kyuubi crying tears of joy say 'thank you' over and over on his shoulder until Naruto calmed her down and they sat back down on their spots.

"Kyu-chan?" asked Naruto while still rubbing her hair. She blushed still new at the addition of '–chan' to her name while 'hm-ing' in response to indicate she was listening.

"What did you mean by 'just now'? Why didn't you appear early in my life and I thought that you were a giant fox, not a beautiful lady", said Naruto still clueless that he was flirting with her while her blush got darker in shade, but he couldn't see it as her face was buried in his chest.

_**"First, I would like you to know why I attacked your village".**_ said Kyuubi as she lifted her face and stared Naruto right in his azure eyes.

"What do you mean? Didn't you just go on a rampage?" asked a confused Naruto while Kyuubi shook her head.

_**"Your mother Naruto-kun, was my previous host"**_. said Kyuubi shocking Naruto to his very core but before he could speak, she continued.

_**"When she gave birth to you, someone attacked her. After a jinchuriki gives birth, her seal gets weakened considerably. So that day, a man with a black cloak wearing an yellow stone with weird blue lines all leading to a single hole where his eye was on his face, he attacked her just after giving birth to you. I still don't clearly remember the incident, but I do know that he somehow released me. He had the Sharingan, although I couldn't clearly see what form it was, but it was definitely above something called a Mangekyou or above it. When I saw him in the eyes, something snapped in me. After that, the only thing I remember is me attacking your village and the rest is somewhat blank, only blurred visions of that incident, just like amnesia.**_

_**What I know is that he trapped me in VERY powerful genjutsu which was active till today. After the sealing, I got some of my consciousness back and tried to dispel the genjutsu, but couldn't do it until that attack a year ago, and after that I tried to get you to come see me. That's why you could easily get healed with my chakra, because some part of me was constantly trying to help you since the sealing. Remember again with that attack, well when you were nearly dead it tried to force more of my chakra through the seal and was barely able to save you in time. **_

_**So after that, when you tried to willingly harness my chakra to help you later on escaping the mobs, didn't you find it surprisingly easy? It was because I was giving you almost one tail worth of chakra whenever you needed it".**_ explained Kyuubi while Naruto was shell shocked. He didn't know that she was trying to help him all along. He always chased academy teachers or other shinobi for any kind of help, but she was all along helping him. Whenever he was injured, she made extra effort besides the seal to heal him as quickly as possible as the seal didn't leak much of her chakra to heal critical wounds.

Tears slowly started forming in his eyes as he tightly hugged her to his body again.

"Kyu-chan…I…thank you very much! You don't know how much it means to me, what you now mean to me", said Naruto happily while shedding some tears.

_**"With what you have endured Naruto-kun, I would do anything for you to redeem myself for you". **_said Kyuubi while blushing as she could hear his heart beat with her ear on his chest.

After thinking for a bit there was something Naruto was wondering for a while."Kyu-chan, do you have a name?", asked Naruto while Kyuubi nodded as she didn't like the name 'nine tailed' much before speaking.

_**"Hai, its Kurami. Normally to Jinchuriki's to learn a tailed beast true name is a sign that you have their respect, one thing I know only one person knew my name, it was your mother."**_

Naruto smiled "It's a beautiful name, but I hope you can…but can you t-tell me about m-my mother?" asked Naruto with a sparkle of hope in his eyes.

Kurami's eyes softened at his question, she could only imagine the frustration & pain of not knowing anything about the one who gave birth to you. Inside this child who mind was matured, looking into the eyes of Naruto, she could see a boy desperate to know about his parents, a boy who never knew what a mother's love was, a boy who cries everyday wanting to see his mother at least once. To prove herself to her blond she decided to tell him.

_**"Hai Naruto-kun. Your mother was from the Whirlpool Country near Water Country; her name was Uzumaki Kushina, who came to Konoha when she was young. What really made her infamous across the elemental nations was her godly mastery of water element equaling your Nidaime's prowess in the element and her status of being a seal master that even Jiraiya The Toad Sannin could not hope to surpass. The complex seal-**__**Shiki Fujin**__**(Reaper Death Seal), on your stomach which binds me to you, was her art. She was easily a kage level shinobi who was given S-rank in the Bingo books of all the elemental nations. She too, like you had extremely large chakra reserves, fast healing rate and had a natural talent for taijutsu & ninjutsu. The Uzumaki clan were a natural with seals, had faster healing rate & longer life spans than normal, so they looked like 18-20 years old even if they reached their fifties, but the history is for another day.**_

_**Your mother had a tomboyish attitude when she was young but became more womanly with time. That's the main reason why you're a natural with your mask and why you were even able to confuse the people who knew her closely. You see, when you acted loud, spontaneous & obnoxious, ironically it matched with her personality".**_ explained Kurami with a faraway look on her face while Naruto was brimming with pride & happiness that his mother was such a legendary shinobi.

"Did you ever talk to her?", asked a smiling Naruto.

_**"Hai, she would often tell me about her experiences and how she loved you with every fiber of her being when she was pregnant,"**_ she said with a serene expression.

"But what about my fa-", he stopped speaking when suddenly the sewer around him started fading.

_**"We'll talk later Naruto-kun. For now, it seems that you're waking up. Something out there is wanting to talk to you."**_ she said while giving him a small smile & a wink.

"I'll come later Kurami-chan", he said while smiling before completely disappearing from his mindscape.

Z(Lightning country-cave next morning)Z

Naruto having been not used to the brightness tried cover his eyes and see about closing the window, but when he shifted over to see he was not in his room but, in a cave he was about to do what he usually do in a situation like this.

But before he did someone slapped his hand over his mouth, to prevent him from doing something stupid. Bee looked at him "Wouldn't do that if I were you fool, unless you want to end up like a broken tool."Said Bee looking at Naruto with a deadly look, and Naruto trying to think what he said, but when he think he figured it out he gave a nod and Bee let him go causing Naruto to breath easily.

Naruto looked at Bee and had to ask "Ano, can you help answer a question for me please?" Seeing Bee think for a moment and was about to answer until A came in and looked at Naruto with a smile "Ahh your awake good. I was hoping to be here when you woke up." Naturally at first if Naruto looked at someone like A and the fact they were in the cave he would have jumped up and yelled out 'Where the hell am I? And who the hell are you?" but the Fact that a guy as big as A has hands that could crush his skull, the guy next to him Bee is right next to him could probably cut him to pieces, so thinking for once he just kept his mouth shut and instead raised his hand properly like he wanted permission to ask a question. Seeing the hand A allowed permission for Naruto to speak impressed he actually restrained himself from doing something to piss him off.

Seeing A nod his head in allowing him to proceed Naruto kept his voice down and asked nicely "w-well I was wondering, where am I? What happened, because the last thing I remembered I was sleeping in my bed, and then I could see anything and I was feeling like I was in pain but then next thing I know I wake up here, and seeing both you guys. I tried to ask this guy in the shades but he said about waiting for his bro., and seeing some resemblance with you two I assume you are his brother, so if it's ok san you please tell me what's going to happen to me?" Naruto asked still being quiet as to not do something stupid.

A at the moment had a smile on his face while chuckling at Bee's nickname for the moment. He looked at Naruto and had the kid sit down while he and Bee did the same.

A took a breath for the moment and begin "Now I will begin in answering your question, but before we do why don't we introduce yourselves and I'll begin my name is A Jonin of Kumogakure no Sato of Kumo for short, and this is my brother B but he likes to call himself Killer Bee, now what's your name son?" A looking at the little whiskered blond, seeing he was nervous around them, but seeing them not being hostile and the fact they don't know about his demon he was starting to get a little more comfortable, something A notice 'He seems to have a hard time trusting people, no child so go through that the bastards'

Starting to get comfortable being around them Naruto started "m-my name is Uzumaki Naruto, it's nice to meet you A-san, Bee-san." Right when they heard Uzumaki A looked a little shocked just for a moment, and wonder if he was her son, or if he was his son, I mean the resemblance could pass off with the blonde hair or the blue eyes.

Deciding to put it away for later he went back to the introductions and decided to get to the point of the matter. "It's nice to meet you Naruto, and now to the point as to answer your questions. The first one we are in a cave in Lightning Country about a few hours away from our village. As to what happened to you, we are not sure when we were patrolling the border we sensed a weak signal in the middle of the fields of Rice Country, when we made it to the signal we found you tied up and hanging by your hands, and you were cut on the chest judging by what you said about the pain and you were suffering blood loss, how you _healed quickly_ and _still alive _we don't know." A was about to continue he looked at a shaking Naruto and saw his tears going down.

A was about to ask what was wrong but Naruto explained to him through his tears "W-well they finally did it…sniff…sniff…they f-finally got sick of having the 'd-demon b-brat' around them and decided to leave me for dead, I guess with me gone I can't become Hokage and prove them wrong with me gone…sniff…I g-guess their right I am a demon, I am a failure-" SLAP!

And he would have continue talking if it wasn't for the slap on the cheek from Killer Bee and he had some tears coming down his shaded eyes, and right then he grabbed Naruto's shoulders and looked him in the eyes and said in a cold tone not even rapping for once right showing he was serious. "Kid, you listen to Bee-sama right now, and do not say anything until I'm done. I am going to only say this once. You are not a demon, you are not a failure, and the people who say you are, their idiots. I would know because I am like you I have Eight-O, you have Nine-O, you are not the beast, you are not the prisoner or in another way 'You are the Sealing Scroll, your beast is the Kunai'. Don't listen to people who are too stupid to understand. Do you hear me?" Seeing Naruto nod Bee smiled and said 'good' and ruffled his hair.

But then something caught something he said "W-wait, you said you're Eight-O and I'm Nine-O does that mean you know about-" placing his hand on his stomach.

He then saw them both nod A and Bee nod and A continued "Yes we know about your Tailed beast, and we don't care, you see in Kumo we call our containers or what they are called Jinchuriki we call ours Ni no Hogo-sha (The two Guardians), they protect our village we have the Nibi and Bee here has the Hachibi, and we do not discriminate or harm our Jinchurikis. And who knows with you we could call it now San no Hogo-sha (The three Guardians). A smiled trying to leave hints and ease him into the offer.

Getting the hint on something Naruto looked at them confused "Wha..w-what you mean with me, you could make it three guardians, do you want me to come with you or something?" curious with what could they be talking about.

Right then A chuckled and happy Naruto caught his hint, and decided to 'go for broke, lay down all your cards' as the old saying goes "Kid, that is half of my offer for you. You see while you were out we had a theory you were from Konoha, when the Hachibi told Bee about you and your tenant. And what probably happened to you and to be honest I am sick to my stomach, the fact that your 'Noble' and 'Powerful' village threw out a very rare jewel that may be rough around the edges, but with proper care and teaching, and with help to control your beast's chakra you could become the ultimate ninja in history. What I'm trying to tell you kid, is that besides coming with me and Bee to Kumo to live there I am offering you a chance to become my apprentice, kid this is a chance of a lifetime, I have never had a student since I became a jonin, I had Bee to become my tag-team partner but that was it, no one has ever lived up to my expectations and be a waste of my time to have me teach him. But you…you Naruto have this untapped potential to actually to go to my expectations, maybe beyond it."

A then Reached out his hand for Naruto "So what do you say, do you want to try and go back home wasting this opportunity, live your life being miserable, no one teaching you wasting your talents, maybe one day ending up dying and people betraying you? Or do you want to come with us where you can be happy be loved, be respected, having one of Kumo's most powerful Shinobi as your sensei taking your talents to beyond the tallest mountain top, and perhaps having the Shinobi's ultimate dream having someone to love and have a family?" A asked as he still had his hand out for Naruto to take.

As Naruto looked at A hands and thought of his offer, at first Naruto wanted to know if there was there a price to this or like there is a second intentions to it. But right then when heard about his hidden potential, he thought for a moment about his time at the Academy and how his instructor ignored him and his thinking he sabotage him the bastard.

But as he heard the part about having a family and possibilities of finding someone to love, Naruto started to tear up in his eyes thinking that his wish was coming true.

So he stood up and grab A's hand with one of his small ones and started to shake it "I accept both offers, A-sensei." Naruto said smiling.

Out of nowhere A smile while laughing and grabbed Naruto in a headlock embrace "Ha, I knew you make the right choice, kid welcome to the family kid."

Letting him go Naruto regained his balance and smirked his foxy smirk, the out of nowhere Bee held out his hand in a fist waiting for something. Naruto figured he should do the same he, he bumped fist with Bee, and then Bee gave his smirk showing Naruto he did the right thing "Yeah baby, now our gruesome two-twosome now just became a threesome triple threat yeah." Seeing Bee rhyming badly, and doing some weird hand poses then spins around ending doing a hand sign u in the air like a fist with his finger and pinky up. Which out of nowhere his new sensei just came up and grip Bee's face and slammed him in the ground completely pissed and walked away mumbling 'stupid idiots ruining moments'.

Going over helping Bee up they both left the cave, Bee stopped and place a hand on Naruto shoulder to get his attention with a serious face "Word of advice Nine-O, Never Ever piss off Big Bro, unless you want a Iron Claw free fall to the earth." Suddenly gaining a ghostly white face, Naruto nodded showing he understood.

Both entering the field leading to the forest to the mountains A looked at his Brother and his new soon to be apprentice and brought them his attention "Alright the sun is still early and were are about a few hours away to Kumo. Once we get there Naruto I will name you my apprentice. That ok with you?" Seeing Naruto nod A then nod back saying 'good'.

And as A was about the leave but Naruto wanted to know something "Wait A-sensei?"

A stopped and looked back wondering what was the holdup "What Gaki?"

Naruto not afraid just pressed on "Since I am going to be your student, Do I have to change my name to a letter also?" Naruto figured whether or not if it is possible to, he decided since he was going to start a new life and away from his old one why not change his name, so the people of his past don't destroy his new one.

A stop to think for a moment and without knowing thinking the something as the blond, "while you don't have to, it wouldn't be a bad idea, and it can probably keep someone from Konoha away from knowing you are here. So if you want to we can give you the name N, short and simple like I am A and he 'pointing to Bee' is B so what do you say kid?"

Smiling already the newly named N nodded and they all jumped off to Kumo ready to start off their new lives, wondering if the Elemental Nations is ready for the end of Naruto and the rise of N.

(A/N) And done, I'm letting you guys know I'm done with chapter 3 of My Stormcaller story, but this story right here was one I had on my mind for about 2 weeks and wanted to get this down. I mean you hear stories of Naruto being apprenticed, but it Danzo (Never read, never write) Jiraiya (Good, but almost obvious), and so much more.

But I never heard of him being a Student of A The Raikage (Although he will be taught by Bee controlling Nine's Chakra) and thought I give that a try. The main part of this story was to see Naruto's Abandonment from Konoha and have an Encounter and offer from A and Killer Bee. The next chapter is a welcome Kumo and the Start of Naruto's new life as N.

Please also tell me what you thought of this chapter and if you thought it was good or was it bad also constructive criticism is welcome since it helps improve my writing. Now officially in the Harem so far already is the women from Kumo (Yugito Nii, Samui, Karui, Mabui, Fem. Haku) I want Karui and Mabui for two reason 1. There both hot to me 2. There are rarely any FanFic stories of them in it even with harems so I want to give it a try. Ok going of topic here now I can add more but I don't know which ones so far too much to choose. So please when you review or if you can review put you selection, don't care how many you choose, it is limitless helps with the voting. But the only restriction I have is **Do Not** vote Sakura or Hinata. Beyond that the sky's the limit. Also don't forget to vote for my new poll for this story on my profile. Thanks again Later everybody

Please Read and Review Ja Ne folks

**Ja-Ne Dragon 90 out**


	2. The Stairway to the Clouds

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto he is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, if I did I would have had Naruto be apprenticeship by Jiraiya instead of being on Team 7, TenTen would have been apprenticeship with Tsunade, and Jiraiya would not be killed by Pain/Nagato, and Naruto would have given up on Sakura.**

"speaking"

_'thinking'_

"**Jutsu" / "Rage**"

"_**Kyuubi talking" **_

_**(Authors Note)**_

_Flashback_

"_Flashback Talking"_

**Bloodline Alert!: Naruto will possess a bloodline, it will be described in this chapter. Like with The Stormcaller story I will warn you on a head if anyone complains that I may seem to make Naruto seem Demi Godlike, I am not making him into one, his bloodline will serve a purpose later on to this story for the reason he is this strong.**

**Time Frame: Right now we are on the Welcome to Kumo: The Rise of N and we are at the time where we begin the newly named N's life in Kumo as well as his trainning. The Chapters are broken into these Arcs:**

**Master meets his Student **

**Welcome to Kumo: The Rise Of N (Where we are now)**

**To Kirigakure, civil war **

**To wave, the crossroad of the demon **

**TBC (more later on)**

**Personality Warning: Naruto will not be like own cannon series, throughout the series he will be serious when he calls for it **

**(Enter the bass drum twice, then Third Hokages voice)**

**Chapter Two: Stairway to the Clouds, Rise of Thor's Hammer **

**(End Voice)**

Z(Kumogakure no Sato: Entrance Gate Late Afternoon 4pm)

Naruto, A and Bee all jumped on the way up the mountain until they came upon the biggest giant stone gates Naruto had ever seen, the difference being to Naruto was with the walls from Konoha were made of the combination of earth stone and wood from the forests and had the symbol of the Hidden Leaf on the gate, while this one of Kumo was made of the combination of mountain rocks and iron from the mountains and had the symbol of the Hidden Cloud.

It was the scene that made A and Killer Bee relax as they looked upon the gates of their home, and one that made Naruto or the sooned to be named N look upon with a huge smile on his face at his new home.

After talking with the gate guards and getting granted entrance from a return mission, and as soon as they saw Naruto the guards asked the brothers about Naruto and they both said that they found him and he requested sanctuary because his old village left him for dead, after hearing that they gave Naruto or as the Guards know him by N _**(A/N: throughout this story to everyone who knows Naruto's identity will known him as Naruto, to those who don't will be N. In this story I will write him as Naruto, when he is talking to others who know him as N he is N.)**_ a pass to be allowed in until they go to the Raikage Mountain and get him his citizenship forms to be a member of this village.

After that the Iron Gates open up and A and Killer Bee smiled as they saw N's awed reaction of the cliff that shows the high mountains and the balcony on them and a stairways that descend to the village below the clouds, but at this point thanks to the time he spent learning to jump on the roof tops like those guys in the uniforms with the animal mask on them Naruto made it easy for both brothers because they don't have time to walk to the tower and they can jump on balcony to balcony to the tower.

So after a while of both Brothers laughing and watching their new Student and part time student barley making it to the balcony's and giving them the glare for laughing at his expense, so after the humor aside they make it to the tower and made it to a double doors on the high floor of the tower. As they entered Naruto had to admit that this place was amazing, even though there isn't much in the place just the desk and the giant windows behind it that gives the Raikage the view of the village.

As they entered A closed the doors and led Naruto to the desk where A took out a form and gave it to Naruto, Naruto looking at it notice it was a Citizenship form for Kumo. Deciding to get it over with Naruto signed the forms and everything else that came with it and even signed one to legally change his name to N.

After everything was done A stood up and looked at his village and calls both men over to him and as they did A looked out and looked over to his new student "Alright Gaki before we begin there are something's we need to tell you we could not tell you in the open."

Seeing Naruto look upon and give his new sensei a nod A continued "Well my first question to you is did you ever hear in konoha that the Sandamine Raikage is still the leader of this village?"

Naruto nod his head saying he heard something like that from a couple of business men talking about things like that a bar back when he used to live on the streets for six months.

When A and Bee heard that Naruto could literally for a moment see a black aura around the two men, while mumbling and giving looks that 'promise deaths to the assholes who caused Naruto to live like that'.

Shrugging the dark thoughts out of his head A continued "Well that was a lie, you see the Sandaimine Raikage my bastard father committed the Hyuuga kidnapping incident, when it was discovered to the other countries that he made the order to kidnap the heiress of the Hyuuga Clan and bring her here not only for the Byakugan and creating a Hyuuga Clan here, he was killed because this was the third time we had been caught because he sent people in to kidnap someone or something from other countries to bring them here and to make Kumo more powerful, and the village had enough of him shaming us _even me_."

Looking on the village and having an angry face of thinking of the man that caused his village to be on thin ice with all the other villages. Looking at his sensei and seeing his angry face made Naruto reach out to him, it was like with his case in his now old village because of that bastard masked man with the Sharingan he made Kurami lose control of herself and forced her to attack the village and which then cause him to be her third Jinchuuriki and making Naruto on thin ice with the village.

"After his death, it was decided because I was the best Jonin of the village that I am going to be the next Raikage of Kumo, The Yondaimine Raikage. The mission I found you on was my last mission before my initiation and my last act as a Jonin is making my apprentice. So my plan to you N is to wait until I am initiated which is in one week from now to get used to this village and then when that is over I will train you with the basic's first, the basic being strength, speed, Taijutsu training, and one that is a big important thing for you chakra control training, once you do that you can be more than ready to become Genin. And once you make Genin you will then start to learn from Bee here Kenjutsu and learn how to start controlling the Kyuubi's power. That work for you N?"

Naruto looked at him and nod and thought of something "Umm, just two questions if you don't mind?" seeing both of them nod Naruto asked "Umm, where will I live? and, can any of you guys go with me to get some clothes, I don't have anything to wear."

A just out of nowhere laughing out loud and just looked at Naruto and smacked his shoulder "Kid, don't worry about all that you will be living with both me and Bee in the Raikage mansion, and in time when you get used to this village I will let you live in a place of your choice. As for clothes tomorrow both of us will go with you and get you some gear, your sword, and clothes for you sound good ?"

Seeing Naruto nod all three smiled and left the office to go to their home and be prepared for the next day for Naruto to get himself a fresh start in a new village, new figure family with his new senseis. As he left in the back of his mind he wonders what is going on in Konoha, what he didn't know was that a lot of shit hit the fan.

Z(Konohagakure No Sato: Time rewind of when A and Bee took Naruto to Land of Lightning)Z

Out in the night people were celebrating for some reason and it was confusing to Sarutobi, but it didn't matter he just came out of a meeting and it was pointless to him all it was to him was just people demanding things to be given to Sasuke Uchiha and to Hiruzen it was just pissing him off, if things kept up the way it was it is going to come bite them in the ass.

After all looking at the 'Last Uchiha' it was like looking at his father thinking because he was a Uchiha he will get everything handed to him because of the Sharingan and the fact he was of a 'Noble Clan', thinking back in time it was like watching the same philosophy as Madara Uchiha, and the old Hokage knew it was only matter of time.

Going back out of his thought and was about to start on the paperwork that was left for him while he was in the meeting, he heard a knock on the door and gave the order to 'enter' and right through was the three goons his old teammates and his rival Koharu, Homaru and Danzo.

And right as they came in the old Sarutobi was not in the mood and wanted to know what these idiots wanted now, he never got the chance to see Naruto and present him a birthday gift. getting this over with so he could leave he confronted them "Alright what is it you want now, if you came to waste time with me, don't bother because I have to catch up with this because you all wasted time today."

While leashing out a little killer intent with a look that said 'Don't test me' they all steeled themselves and Homaru went forward and decided to explain "Hokage-sama, we just wanted to know without the council involved, why will you not allow the young Uchiha to be out of the academy and be put on a apprentice to a Jonin, if we do this he might be able to unlock his sharingan early?"

Then out of nowhere the Hokage glared at him early and took a deep breath from his pipe and just calmed down and looked at them "The only reason I am not doing that is simple, if you idiots keep feeding his hunger for power it is going to bite you in the ass, besides I will not show favoritism because it goes against everything we all stand for, besides this village, this government, and most of all the title of Hokage is not made to serve one clan member, if we did that then that's what would have happened if we let that Uchiha rebellion happened, besides with the way you idiots, keep pampering that spoiled brat it's like looking at him becoming his father, and I am telling you it's only a matter of time if he becomes Madara Uchiha. That's all I am going to say if you have anything else not related to this subject leave now and let me finish this paperwork."

While the three elders looked calm on the outside, deep down they were furious, either from the fact they were reminded of their efforts to have the Uchiha under their thumb failed again, they are reminded of their fear of the Young being like his father, and the possibility of if they do not keep feeding him power he will leave his village.

As they were about to try again they were interrupted by the opening of the office door with two Chunins entering cheering and said something that made the elders sweat. "Mission Accomplished Hokage-sama, Elders-sama." totally oblivious to the Hokages confusion and the Elders sweating in fear and Danzo's calm but gritting his teeth hoping his mission was a success.

The Hokage was looking at his men already having his shinobi senses kicking in telling him he has a bad felling about this looked upon the two oblivious men and asked them "What mission? I did not give you a mission, especially since it's during the _festival season _and everyone was off."

The two Chunins looked confused still oblivious from the glaring they were receiving from the Elders, continued anyway "But..Hokage-sama we're talking about the one we got from you and the Konoha Council telling us it was a S-Rank mission that you will finally let us get _**rid**_ of a _**useless**_ _**package**_ from this village and _**deliver**_ it Rice country to _**do with as they please**_." Showing they are pleased with actually doing a good service for their village and they seemed to slip to the village they finally got rid of the brat and that's why the village are celebrating more than ever they are being celebrated and hailed as heroes.

As Sarutobi had expected something was completely wrong here so he gave them a 'come here' motion and they did "Gentlemen can please show me the scroll that had the mission scroll that contained the mission to remove this said _**package**_?" Koharu was more worried know than the others and step forward "H-Hokage-sama, perhaps t-this could be d-done at another time as we still need to talk to you about something else?" The Hokage glared at her as if saying 'be quiet this instant'and she backed off trying to hold her ground.

Still being the idiots they are they gave him the scroll, apparently when they realized they were given the mission to remove the 'demon brat' they never heard Homura say 'when you complete the mission burn the scroll' so when they gave the Hokage the scroll the Elders were freaking out now, as when 'The Professor' opened the scroll his expression went from shock, to confusion, to anger, to pissed, to unleashing killer intent so thick and potent it reminded the Elders why their old teammate and rival was known as 'The God of Shinobi's'.

Apparently the Elders and with the help of Danzo and the Civilian Council forged the seal of the Hokage, went behind his back and hired these two Chunins an S-Rank Mission to kidnap the 'Demon Brat' Naruto Uzumaki send him out of the village all the way to Rice Country as a package and leave him for a client who would pick up for what he paid for.

And right then he was so mad he stood up snapped his finger harder than before and called out 'code three', and right then 5 Anbu's dropped down and slapped chakra restrictions seals on all of them and restrained them, as for Anbu code three means to them 'these people have caused an S-class treason and be restrained immediately, no question asked'.

And right then The Elders were only thinking of one that was on their mind was 'you stupid fools you ruined it all' and Danzo received a signal from one of his 'NE' Agents informed him that the target was not there, the only thing they found was a rope that was cut and a blood trail, and right then Danzo knew his mission was a failure.

As his supposed weapon must have somehow either been captured by another enemy village or has been killed somewhere else, either way he knew he was in trouble right now.

And the God of Shinobi right then just released his rage and killing intent on all 5 of them **"YOU STUPID ARROGANT BLINDED SENILE FOOLS! DO YOU NOT REALIZE WHAT YOU HAD JUST DONE! WHAT YOU JUST COST OUR VILLAGE NOW! WHAT YOU MADE THE YONDAIMINE SACRIFICE HIMSELF ALL FOR NOW! NOTHING ABSOLUTLY NOTHING! THAT'S WHAT! AND NOT JUST THAT ALL 5 OF YOU AS WELL AS THE ENTIRE CIVILLIAN COUNCIL MEMBERS HAVE JUST NOW COMMITTED TREASON! ARE YOU ALL MORONS! GIVE ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD NOT JUST KILL YOU RIGHT NOW RATHER THAN SEND YOU TO IBIKI FOR INTERRIGATION! GIVE ME ONE GOOD EXPLAINATION FOR WHAT WAS THE PURPOSE OF YOUR ACTIONS!"**

As each time he yelled the killing intent was getting thicker and thicker and each time he was getting closer to the Elders faces they kept leaning back so much if they kept going further their spines would have snapped.

Steeling himself not afraid of the consequences Danzo steadied himself and looked upon his rival and decided to confess since it's over now "We did it Hiruzen for the purpose of the village, I was the client on the mission scroll, and we sent the boy there so when the time came I would send my private owned Anbu Unit Root to take him back and then we have him in my Root position so then when I train him not only could we control him we could also control the powers of the tail beast. You made me do this Hiruzen when those times I asked you to allow me to take the boy under my wing, and all those times you denied me it came down to the point where I do not care how long it takes, and as long as it is for the good of the village, I would take the boy under my care and make him the perfect weapon of the village."

As Danzo looked upon his rival with a blank face showing he meant everything he said and he would not regret anything he did. But what he did not expect was a hard punch in the gut from the Hokage and another hook in the face went he lunged in recoil from the first hit.

And the others just watched in fear as they could have sworn they saw red glowing eyes from the Hokage.

After punching him in the face Sarutobi gripped Danzo's throat and held him close so they could look face to face and Danzo could not do anything because his Chakra was sealed off, as they looked at each other The Hokage was so angry that he subconsciously leaked chakra into his system so his voice sound altered or beastly or demonic "**Danzo, where is Naruto, and I am warning you right now if you lie to me and you have him so help me as Kami as my witness will take you out on the middle of the village and I will slowly torture and kill you so badly it will make the village of the bloody mist graduation exam look like a school yard brawl, by the time when I am done with you, the sight of seeing your broken will, will make it seem like your Root training program is like a cheap magicians pocket watch trick.**"

The sounds of the malevolence in the voice and the ideas in their heads of imaging the nice grandfatherly Hokage doing that to Danzo passed their heads and gave them a shudder at the thought.

Looking at the sight of Hiruzen rage and seeing everything he said he meant it he knew even if he did have him it wouldn't have mattered. Deciding to get it over with he through the strain of being strangled by the throat "I-I don't know where he is..."

Griping him tighter Sarutobi was not happy "Don't lie to me you crooked, manipulative war hawk bastard! You are all on thin ice with me right now, you kidnap and left a six year old child who is not only a jinchuuriki, out there somewhere to die behind my back, all for the sole purpose of to make him a secret weapon for you bastard to use and me not knowing about it! Now do not lie to me where is he Danzo!" gripping his throat tighter to reinforce his point.

Danzo strained even more just to talk "I-I mean it Hiruzen I don't know w-where he I-is…m-m-my agents told me on the place where they were s-suppose to pick him up…he was not there…all they found was a cut up rope and some blood on the g-ground…w-which means someone either found him, or killed him…In the end it does not matter Hiruzen our mission failed, he's gone and if I die I know that all I did, I did it for the village. So do your worst Hiruzen."

And right then a fist made of earth chakra smashed right on Danzo's face making his head explode and there for killing him making the office and everyone covered in blood.

And right then The Sandaimine Hokage looked upon the Anbu and the 4 traitors with a stone cold dark look on his face he and he went upon the Dog masked Anbu and told with a full authority tone "Take these four to Ibiki and Anko and tell them everything that has happened here and tell Ibiki 'loose the gloves and perform the broken will before the broken spirit' as Dog nod he left along with everyone else taking the traitors to receive the punishment before their Judgment.

Not knowing that one of the Anbu's with the Cat mask was having a broken look behind her mask and tried to not cry in front of the Hokage or her colleague and knew she could let it out when she went home, and she also knew that she had some bad news to tell her friends, one that knowing that they will probably see their 'favorite blonde' again.

When they left The old Hokage went to seal off the room and went to a corner on the wall and charge chakra into his fist and just unleashed into the wall before he slide to the floor and started to cry, cry for the stupidity of this village, cry for the stupidity of his old teammates, his old rival, the council, cry for himself being weak and letting this happen, but the most of all for failing the promise of his dead friend and his successor, and for failing Naruto "I'm sorry for all of this Minato. I should have done better with protecting your son. You must be so distraught at your villagers for not honoring your sacrifice, but for not honoring your final wish," Sarutobi said he just stayed there and continue showing the pain in his heart for all that he failed in.

And right as when he was done letting his frustration out he sensed someone in his office and after having a few seconds of trying to recognized the signature, he knew who it was and went to sit down in his chair and decided to confront the situation "How long and how much have you heard Jiraiya?"

And right then dropping the invisible cloak from the corner on the wall revealing himself as a tall man being 6"5' with white long spiky hair down to a long ponytail and wearing a red vest and having red lines down his face.

But the point right know was he was a man with a pissed off look like he wants to kill someone, even the man in front of him Sensei or Hokage be damned, " So it is true…I heard at the time when you screamed at one eye hawk man, what the hell happened Sarutobi-Sensei, what do you mean you lost Naruto?" the man said as Sarutobi looked down at the desk.

"I'm sorry Jiraiya, but I have no idea where he is, it turns out the meeting all day today was a plan invented by the Civilian Council, my now ex-teammates and the now dead Danzo to keep me away from Naruto as they hired the now two dead Chunins to kidnap and left Naruto out at Rice Country, Danzo intended to use his Root agents to take Naruto back and have him as a weapon, but as it turns out someone found him first. I'm still hoping that they didn't kill him, or find out who he is or related to, or that he is safe, I don't know what to do," Sarutobi told him.

Jiraiya cursed in hate for this village as he yelled out in rage releasing tears as he slammed his hand into the wall making a huge dent into it, causing 'The Professor' to flinch in fear of his student.

Jiraiya turned to glare at his Sensei, he can't believe he actually listen to his teacher, as he suggested to let Naruto stay in this village saying he promised Naruto would be safe.

But deep down he knew it be a big mistake, and it turns out he was right, and right now he knew he let his student down, but no more screw his Sensei, screw his duty for the village, and more importantly screw his ambition he spent his life to do. And right then with a look that said 'no more' he turned away to leave not looking back anymore, as soon as he was walking away Sarutobi stood up to question of his students intentions.

"Jiraiya, what are you doing? Where you going?" Sarutobi asked as Jiraiya looked back at the shell of what was his once proud teacher, a man that has broken will, tired of all the things that happened since his successor sacrifice himself, a man that pressured and broken that let those corrupted within the government destroy almost all that was of his 'Will of Fire', and he just glared at him and scoffed at his sensei not caring what he says right now, it's time he forgets everything that he once considers important and find the one things he truly matters to him right now.

"Right now I don't care what you say to me Sensei, but I'm going to find my godson right now. I can't believe I let you convince me to leave him like this, I knew I should have taken him with me, or at least leave him at Mt. Myoboku once in a while. And make no mistake Sarutobi-Sensei…**if I find out that those Chunins killed him or I find out he is dead because of Iwa, Kiri or even Kumo. You, those bastards, and everyone else in this goddamn village better pray to Kami that I don't find the members of that Civilian Council and the Elders or any other person who are responsible for doing this to my godson, and the son of my student, and the only thing to a family I have left, I will unleash a hell so powerful that it will make The Nine Tails attack 6 years ago look like a baby temper tantrum!**" Jiraiya said with an ice cold emotionless face with black flames in the background that made even Sarutobi sweat on cold fear.

Sarutobi sighed with a nod as he sat back in his chair as Jiraiya walked out the room slamming the door behind him. Leaving a tired and now crying again Sarutobi elder

"I'm so truly sorry for all of this Minato-kun. You must be turning over in your grave now." Sarutobi said he sighed and went back to his paperwork.

While deep within himself he was praying to Kami that his grandson figure is alive and safe and that he could see him again. Not knowing that his prayers are already answered, and will happen someday.

Z( Time Rewind: Kai )Z

Z( Kumogakure no Sato: Week Later- Shinobi District )Z

Continuing to walk into the village as Killer Bee followed after his part time student to get him his new clothes and his gear to prepare him for his training with his brother.

Meanwhile Naruto had a never ending smile on his face on his face as he looked over the Shinobi District, even though he spent a week getting used to his new village under his new identity as N, as well as waiting for his sensei to get inducted as the new Raikage of the village.

Noticing Bee walked past him Naruto walked a bit faster to catch up with Bee. Having caught up to him Bee stopped and pointed to the first place of the day and walked towards a weapons shop. Bee turned his head to the right and smiled as he pointed to all the new weapons in the shop.

"Hey yo, N-O. Dis place right here is da perfect place for you. Trust in B-sama's instincts and you never gonna be displaced," Kirabi rapped as Naruto nodded his head having to have heard Bee rapped so many times he now understand what Bee means when he is rapping, although it is so bad sometimes Naruto wishes he was as tall as his sensei so he could learn the iron claw so he could shut up bee sometimes.

Pushing those thoughts aside for another time Naruto's interest sparkled as he ran into the store as he was looking around.

Naruto's mind was in another world as he stared in awe of everything as he wondered what he should get for his training, Naruto looked around as his mind came back into reality and his eyes stopped on a few kunai and shuriken packs and he noticed they seem to be different than the ones he saw on the training grounds back in Konoha.

The ones from Konoha seem thinner on the metal almost lighter, while the ones here seemed thicker on the metal, and seemed to have some weight to it, almost they could literally cut through armor.

Bee took the liberty and moment to stay near the door as he wanted to see how Naruto shopped and if he would need his help with anything or intervene on some things he thought would be pointless to get.

What he doesn't know is that Naruto, having spent most of his days running from the villagers and their calling for his blood, knew about the type of weapons which were good to use and ones that were pointless. Naruto picked up six standard kunai and shuriken sets and took them to the counter for purchase.

"Hey kid, if ya gonna be my student. We gonna have ta' get you some cool swords for da trainin' with Bee-sama." Bee told him. Naruto chuckled with a nod as Bee looked around the store for a sword for Naruto. Bee stopped at a katana and gave a big grin as he took the sword.

"Yo kid, check this piece of steel out. What do you think does it almost make you freak?" Bee said to Naruto.

Naruto noticed the sword as he pulled it out of the sheath and gasped at the steel. It was pure white and shiny like a crystal rather long and heavy, but Naruto felt that he could hold it firmly in his hand without too much trouble.

Bee nodded while he turned to the next sword. Bee took the second sword and gave it to Naruto to inspected it as it looked like the one Naruto was holding only the blade was black with a hint of silver on the edges.

Bee nodded as he gave a thumbs up to Naruto. Naruto smiled as he too the sword from Bee and looked it over.

But before the man could ring the price Bee looked upon the swords and then Naruto and was thinking for a moment, thinking that something was missing, but then Bee thought for a moment and went back to the sword sections and grabbed seven more swords and a black back holder for them, and a red rope for the strap, the man then rang up the price for the weapons and the back holder.

Bee walked up to the man and took out some money. "What's da price for these weapons and gear big guy?" Bee asked as the store owner sweatdropped.

"The cost is 39,800.76 yen," The man said to Bee. Bee shrugged and then gave the note to the cashier and the man saw it was a tab form for him to sign by the Raikage saying the village will pay for it. Seeing it the man signed it saying it was taken care off.

Naruto meanwhile was curious about the swords and the holder for him, but planned to ask later as he saw Bee paid for the swords and gear. Naruto and Bee collected everything and walked to the Raikage Mountain which wasn't too far.

Z( Raikage Mountain: Naruto's Room )Z

Placing his gear which is his weapons and clothes from the day on the corner with his new dresser Naruto went to Bee and had to ask " Sensei I have to ask, why did you buy me the nine swords and the holder for it, I'm just asking not complaining or anything." Being curious about if this is possible.

But then he saw his sensei smile and knew he something was up "Well Nine-O after making my seven swords style I never had students, or pretty much anyone that could never learn how to use multi swords, or at least not very well. But like my brother mention about and your untapped possibilities I think you're going to be my first student to actually pass or even surpass on my legacy."

Bee then turned around and showed his white back holder showing his seven swords in the holder. Turned back and still had his smile on his face. " But you see on a whim I was originally going to make it seem the same as me as I use seven swords, but then I thought since ya got the Nine Tails that ya should get nine swords it perfect for you because after all there is the old saying amongst the old sword masters in kumo 'the sword and the style to it is the reflection upon the heart, the soul, the eyes, and body of the one who wields it. And we know what yours show." Being serious as he explained which gave both men a nod to each other.

But then removing the tense silence Bee then told Naruto to get dressed and then meet him in the training arena outback behind the mansion Naruto nodded and Bee left leaving Naruto to try on his new gear of clothes he got.

As he looked at himself he had to whistle at his new look at his new life in Kumo, Naruto decided to go with a combination of his sensei and his brother. Naruto wore sleeveless black outfit like his Sensei, but zipped open with ragged sleeves and the inside interior being crimson red for when he thinks of Kurami, and like Killer Bee he wore a scarf around his neck, but instead of being white like his this was a gray and black fur pelt made from wolves in iron country, and he wore the black jean pants with a red rope tied around it like Bee's was, and instead of sandals like everyone else he wore black combat boots, and like Bee he decided to get himself a pair of black shade sunglasses to wear because he thought they looked badass on him.

And then he took his back holder and wore it on with all his swords intact. As he left his room like Naruto Bee whistled and gave a thumbs up saying 'looking good Nine-O' and both left to get started.

Bee and Naruto stood in the back of the house as Naruto waited for Bee to start explaining. Naruto placed all his weapons in a pouch, but then at the order of bee placed his holder at the side since he doesn't need his swords. Bee smirked and decided to get started.

"Alright N-O. Bro wanted me to test you before we begin the training, so we will start you off on some endurance training. You ain't got the body, you ain't gonna get the control. So now start doing 100 push-ups and 100 sit-ups and 10 laps around this entire field get me when you're done," Bee told him.

Naruto nodded with a smile as he starts doing his push-ups right away just like Bee ordered. Bee nodded as he left Naruto outside and jumped to a cliff to watch his fellow Jinchuuriki begin his training. Bee sat back on the cliff and relaxed as he decided to talk to his bijuu.

"**So how do you truly feel about the boy, do you think he can pass this endurance test solidifying he is ready for your brothers training?"** The Hachibi asked his partner. Bee smirked as he looked at Naruto now doing sit-ups.

"He's a good kid. He'll go far. I'm sure of it. He's even got Kyuubi on his side," Bee said as Hachibi made a low grumble.

"**That fox always was to most unpredictable, one moment Kyuubi was like the rest of us, but then the next those tails can be done on almost anything in chaos. Makes me wonder, or worried if he will end up like that Big Dog."** Hachibi said as Bee began to rap, much to his tenant's annoyance.

"Hey yo no worries, dat kid knows how to do his thing without even knowing it, if we channel the unpredictability and chaos in this kid we will have ourselves a Thor's Hammer guardian of this village before we know it," Bee rapped as Hachibi sweat dropped at his actions.

"**Remind me why we're partners again. I'm sure I must have been insane, been out of my mind or at least out of it at the time,"** Hachibi said to Bee. Bee gasped as he fell back on Hachibi's head.

"Oh my heart's a bleedin'. My partner is a cold hearted Octo-bull, for killin me like this," Bee rapped again as Hachibi then wondered how he could kill Bee without killing himself to free himself of his partner's rapping.

Or if there is a possibilities of the lesser of two evils for him being roommates with Kyuubi, even if he has to be seal in the kid.

Coming back to his senses he looked up and saw he was talking with Hachibi for two hours and looked down and saw Naruto huffed as he dropped to the ground in exhaustion of his efforts from the running as he felt the burning or his arms and legs from the exercise training. Bee jumped down and clapped as Naruto glared at the man wanting to flip him off.

"Good job kid. You got some impressive stamina there, you actually to be honest pass the test Bro gives out to people to learn under him, not the training but the time it took by 2 minutes shorter than intended, and actually lasted longer than I thought you would, but for know your done kid you can take it easy now." Bee told him.

Naruto sighed as he dropped to the ground with a smile on his face as he then got up, grabbed his stuff and walked into the house.

By this time, A walked out of the office done for the day and saw the exhausted Naruto and Bee walking in and Naruto told them he's going to sleep walking off to his room.

"So how did he do on my endurance and stamina test?" A asked Bee as they both sat on the couch having sake in thief hands as Bee smirked as he gave a thumbs up.

"Da kid's amazing Bro. I've never seen someone with so much energy and guts in this kid, he actually beat your time by two minutes, I haven't seen such whit's in him since myself training under you bro." still having that smile going on.

Meanwhile A was first shocked and then smiles knowing he made the right choice when he made him his new student. A then asked about anything else that happened, Bee then mentioned that he decided to see if the Gaki can surpass on his legacy by creating the nine blade style for him instead of his own seven blade style.

A at first was thinking if that was possible but then if he could do it, then like the fox he could be unpredictable, even in a sword fight. Nodding on that and everything else they decided to turn in for the night and get ready for the future of training this new hidden diamond they found.

Meanwhile Naruto decided to go sit and meditate so he can ask Kurami that has been on his mind for a while.

Z( Naruto's Mindscape )Z

Coming upon the scene of his mindscape he decided to make for Kurami, feeling that a beautiful vixen such as herself shouldn't have to live in such a place as a sewer, he went and changed the place as soon as he found the time to vist her the second time.

So instead of a sewer he created a flowery field with a waterfall pouring crystal clear water and a hill with green grass blowing a nice gentle breeze when you look upon the night with the moon over you with bright shining stars.

And right as he was walking he came upon a hill with seeing Kurami sleeping in her red kimono robes sleeping peacefully along with the kits, sleeping around her.

Naruto smiled at the day he also made a bunch of playful kits for her, he said that those time when he can't be there he will be sure to give her some company for her.

That day was the day when he received his first kiss on the lips from a happy Kurami for being so thoughtful for her, but then she blushed and stuttering a apology for stealing his first kiss for herself, but he stopped her when he kissed her on the nose that she seemed to like a lot when he does it saying don't worry, and if she wants to kiss him its fine, and then he kissed her back proving his point.

So moving on to the hill Kurami must have sensed him because when he was close she and the kits woke up, seeing him she smiled at him and then blushed when she saw his new look knowing it looked good on him.

Laying down Naruto let her place his head on her lap and let her caress his hair like she likes to do and decided what was going on _**"So tell me what has brought my favorite Naru-kun up to see his favorite vixen?"**_ teasing him lovingly while giving out there favorite nicknames for each other.

Looking at her beautiful heart shaped face and smiled as he took off his shades to look at here with his eyes at here "Well I just wanted to see you again, and while I was doing that I had two questions for you I never got the time to ask when I came to see you."

Seeing her nod Naruto calmed himself a bit knowing if what he heard is true he did not want to hurt her or her kits or anything else here in case he was right. "My first question is when you mentioned during our first meeting and me comforting you…you said the one who sealed you was my Tou-san…and since the times the old man used to keep me company he mentioned the great stories of the Hokages of the past…the one who 'supposedly defeat you' actually sealed you was the Yondaimine Hokage…so in conclusion the one who sealed you into me, told the damn villagers to hail me as a hero while mentioning me as a Jinchuuriki, and the fact that bastard never even left me anything or even had anything as much as a backup plan incase those bastards from that village tried to kill me?" trying to control himself and not jump to conclusions.

While looking at Kurami, who at the time looked down and letting a few tears cursing herself for not controlling herself, but hoping he still cares about her after this she went on "H-Hai, its true."

Right then Naruto looked at here and he suddenly let out some tears, the fact the man he thought of as a hero growing up, the man he then felt enraged at for telling the old man to tell the people to hail as a hero was his own tou-san.

But then another thought came to him the old man, why didn't he ever tell him of his parents, he knew he could keep a secret, but still…but then he remember the old stories of the third world war he used to try and read when he used to sneak into the library to sleep in when his hiding place was discovered, he read it because it was about the Yondaimine, and how Iwa hated him, so he kind if knew if they found out about him they would be after him so he couldn't be made at the old man but still…

"N-Naru-k-kun?" looking up he saw Kurami a little afraid, realizing she must be afraid of his answer he held her hand and gave it a loving squeeze showing her he is ok, an right then he saw a little smiling relief on her face.

Looking her lovingly he explained what he was thinking "Sorry Kura-chan I was conflicted how to feel right now. On one hand I'm amazed that my father was the yellow flash, but on the other, I am pissed that he put so much faith in the villagers, thinking they would see me as a hero, or if he persuaded kaa-chan to let him do the sealing to me or if he had a backup plan in case the old man plans did not work with the villagers of he left me anything. All in all he maybe my father and like me I will love him, I can forgive the fact that he had no choice but I will never forget for what he done, and the price for that. But I am thankful that even though it was horrible there, that I was able to have a new home with a sensei who acknowledges me, and that he gave me my vixen-hime."

As he looked onto her she started to smile brightly and just lifted him up and hugged him to her chest saying 'thank you' and 'I'm so glad I have you too' .

When she was done she went back to caressing his hair _**"So what was the other question to want to know Naru-kun?"**_

Trying to remember how to describe he was feeling lately and what was the other thing he heard her talk about "Well if involves something that has been happening lately, the first was that same night we met you talked about something happened to me the night you saved me a year ago with that mob of Jonin, Chuninn, and the Anbu that I almost died, you said something of a side effect, does it have to do with me easily feeling the lightning in the air than others?"

The look of realization on her face confirmed it to him. At the same time Kurami wondered if the side-effect would ever happen, now hearing it did, wondered if Naruto could handle or like the gift she gave him. _**"W-Well…sign yes Naru-kun, what you have was something made entirely by luck…I don't know how I did it, but you now possess a Bloodline. **_

_**That night when you almost died the seal prevented me putting out as much as I needed to save you, so I forced the chakra out and I leaked through with a little damage but not enough a seal master will notice, but it was enough to letting me save you."**_

Seeing him nod touched that she went through so much to save him. _**"However I noticed the chakra went through the elemental genetics in your DNA that make your elemental affinities, and it did something I never thought possible."**_

Showing his curiosity Naruto listened on _**"What it did Naru-kun was alow you to create Beni Inazuma (crimson lightning) and with enough practice you could create a Beni-Raiton (Crimson Lightning Release) techniques, to describe it more clearly the one tailed beast Shukaku no Ichibi gives it host Sunaton (Sand Release) allowing them to control sand to their will, use it for attack and defense especially with their Suna no Yoroi (Sand Armor), what you have is the same except it is Beni-Raiton no Yoroi (Crimson Lightning Armor)."**_

Naruto looked at her with a 'are you serious' look and she nod with a yes_**, "and that's not all foxy-kun, the energy also unlocked the other elements in your body, the way I see it, and because the power of my chakra it made it to were you possess lightning affinity that could rival the legendary Nidaimine Hokage and his water element, and the other half of my power also allowed you to posses all four other affinities with wind, water earth and fire, but not as high as your lightning but still amazingly high."**_

Looking upon Kurami with a shocked face not knowing what to say. After a minute of staring at her Kurami was getting worried if she just short circuited Narutos mind.

Then out of nowhere Naruto just grabbed Kurami in a hug and then kissed her forehead and then her nose smiling a mega watt smile "Kurami-chan this is incredible, with this I can finally do something to help achieve sensei's dream for Kumo, and I can achieve one for myself, I can make myself strong enough to live long enough to have a _family_." As he said the word family not even Kurami missed the loving look he gave her when he said family, and she blushed while looking at him the same way while had to wonder what did Naruto truly go through or what caused him to be so or think so mature.

But not one to complain she hugged Naruto to her receiving his warmth, they laid back down and talked some more until time passed enough he had to go, but not before Naruto mentioned if she can somehow create a link to telepathy communicate with each other.

Few seconds late she said it was done, and then he left with a happy Kurami smiling thinking about the recent thought to her, what would it be like to have a family with her and Naruto's kits.

Z( Naruto/N's Room: two am )Z

After opening his eyes and getting used to the feeling from not moving for a while in meditation, looking over he noticed he was gone longer than expected.

Deciding to get some sleep before his training, he glanced down and noticed something on his arm. Now normally he was worried he thought he was begin tagged before his sensei found him, but thanks again to the times he stayed in the library he remembered one of the books he looked at the time and said something about seals and one in particular said something about storage seals.

He noticed the Kanji for 8 on his arm and it seemed to have been on there for a while and wondered why he never saw it, so going with his instincts he placed his hand on it and like the instructions said he placed some chakra on it.

Then he felt a pulsing rhythm for a few seconds before a puff of smoke appeared and a book along with a lot of scrolls all around him along with a scroll letter addressed to "Naruto" appeared in his hands.

He looked at the book and the scrolls before looking at the seal on his arm and noticed it was gone. Naruto didn't know what this was but before he decided to pick up anything he grabbed the scroll with his name on it and decided what all this was.

Naruto at first couldn't get it open but when he bit his thumb in frustration and not notice the blood on his hand he placed it on the scroll which then glowed and then looked normal again, trying his luck he tried to open again and like that it opened, and now got comfortable and decided to see what was inside.

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this letter, then one of two things happened, the first it is your eighth birthday, and you are ready to learn my legacy, if the other alternative happened then that means the emotion seal went off and you know the truth about me, and what happened with the Kyuubi or you are far off the signal range of the seal in Konoha meaning you were kidnap from home or the villagers never honored my wish for. If it was the second choice I'm sorry for what has been done and that I cannot be there for you. To be honest Naruto, I never wanted anything to happen to you, I never any of this to happen to you, the day your mother told me she was pregnant with you was the day a big bad Shinobi like me actually cried in joy of the thought of having a child like you, if the villagers had not honored my wish I am truly sorry they chose not to, and I hope you can forgive me, or at least that you know, even though you may hate me for the rest of your life, know that I will always love you. And know that your mother truly loved you the day she knew she was pregnant with you. And I also want you to know that within these scrolls, notes and books that I left for to help you, They contain all my vast knowledge on the art of sealing, the money from my vault, your mothers and all the treasures from her family as well as the giant one is my home I sealed for you ready to be opened when you come at the age of 12 to live in, when the time comes, no matter where you are or where you live always know that a home always there for you. Also within the journal under the letter are all my notes on the two Jutsu's that made me both famous and infamous in the Third Shinobi War. The__**Rasengan**__, and the__**Hiraishin**__(Flying Thunder God). Both are formidable Justus and I hope you use them wisely but know that a seal on the scrolls is a chakra tester and will deem you ready to learn the techniques when you are ready. Now my son before I leave you I have two parting missions request for you to do for me, the first I want you to continue my legacy for me to become the guardian to all those precious to you, the second I want __you find someone to love my son, because love will enable you to become truly strong, after all it maybe just be a word but the power behind it is more powerful than someone having one thousand jutsus._ _Please that is the mission your tou-san to your kaa-chan is __to get as strong as you can, find a lovely wife and children on which you can pass our legacy on to_,_ and follow in my footsteps and I will be watching from above. One last thing before I go, I love you son and I hope that like with your kaa-chan you love me as well._

_Your Tou-san _

_Minato Namikaze_

Naruto sat silent for a moment then he suddenly, he started laughing hysterically while holding the scroll to his chest tears were streaming down his eyes through his shades he slowly stopped laughing and started sobbing for ten minutes, Naruto had stopped crying and was wiping the tears from her face.

Then he put the letter back on the top of the journal, he stared quietly at it for a second before, he made a silent vow, he knew that even though he swore he loved his father but hated the choice he made, he still loved him.

So he swore he will complete his tou-sans mission for finding himself a family, but he will never continue his legacy, after all Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze of Konoha was gone the day the village removed him from it, and he is now Naruto "N" Uzumaki of Kumo. But maybe perhaps some of the work from his father can be used to make his own Legacy, and perhaps he can even make it better. So after getting some sleep he decided to take a look in the morning.

Z( Next Morning )Z

He shrugged his shoulders and noticed it was still a little early in the morning, so he got up and picked up the book titled, "Sealing for Dummies volume 1." He knew only one thing was a good way to start as any as he started on the first chapter of what promised to be start of Naruto in the future creating his own legacy, along with his new bloodline.

(A/N) And done I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter with the bonding moments with Naruto and A, and the ones with Naruto and Kurami, along with the shit hitting the fireworks with Konoha, I'm pretty sure some of you will ask why did I kill Danzo early and take care of the elders, truthfully if you look at it Sarutobi or Tsunade have to hold back in order to protect Naruto, without it there are no restraints, plus it has a purpose for later on the story.

Now to Mzr90 first off Harem wish on the list of possibilities for some not all, and as for your review I hope that was accurate for you, he knows his parents love him, he truly cares and never hated his mother, his father he forgives he didn't have a choice, but he will never forget the choice of telling people about him and wish for him to be hailed as a hero.

Please also tell me what you thought of this chapter and if you thought it was good or was it bad also constructive criticism is welcome since it helps improve my writing. Now officially in the Harem so far already is the women from Kumo (Yugito Nii, Samui, Karui, Mabui, Fem. Haku and now the newly added since people ask unanimously including me (Drum Roll) Mei Terumi the Godaimine Mizukage, (and received a lot on my PM's) for Kurami, Kurotsuchi of Iwa, Temari no Subaku, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Yugao Uzuki, Koyuki Kazehana and Fu of the Nanabi.) (The ones who are either tie or still deciding are Fubuki, Shizuka, Hana Inuzuka, TenTen and Konan so for those I will need a vote for them as well to decide) I am still open for more on this story, I can add more but I don't know which ones so far, between some I might have missed and the suggestion that are tied. So please when you review or if you can review put you selection, or send me a PM I don't care how many you choose, it is limitless helps with the voting. But the only restriction I have is **Do Not** vote Sakura or Hinata. Beyond that the sky's the limit. The next chapter will be the time of N's Training and when he meets the women of Kumo, and the bonds that he will make with them. Also extra note for ya'll after this is up I am going to redo chapter three on my Stormcaller Shinigami I will admit I have royal screwed up, with the exams I was not paying attention and was raced on time, but now I am out and I am going to redo the chapter and I will guarantee it will be better. Thanks again if anyone has a question PM me, Later everybody

Please Read and Review Ja Ne folks

**Ja-Ne Dragon 90 out**


	3. AN:Forum Petition to save Fan Fic

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something that I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I was led to believe this was a site for the fans. Meaning we can upload any kind of material, as long as it stuck to the criteria given to us before an upload. Or instead of simply getting rid of pretty much the best stories on the site, LIMIT the amount of yaoi on the site. Or at the very least have its own place in the filters )

Forum. Fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Vemon Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korranganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

Kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immortal Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lnyx

Devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaicho

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MorillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChoasSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forest scout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulala ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA Nhunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadow cub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DakrghostX w1p Lord Arken Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lighs EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper full houses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro tainted Loki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryothewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRidenNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Nanna00 kired-reader Kingswriter hollyshortfowl ChaosRaptorEye The Infamous Man Vampchick2010 THE Dark Dragen 26-Lord-Pain Vail Ryuketsu darkmatter13 forbiddenfruitloved lostandthedamned EmperialGem21 Chiyo Asakura SnakeHead85 Zediir OccultAura ZeroZangetsu will1by2 Taullinis dregus rst64lc Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Kira Ultima

The Twilight Sage

Albert Da Snake

XKhaosXKyuubiX

Jay-Jay12393

Adrian deCercy

Alistor

c i am a dragon

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Aragon Potter

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Blackholelord

Astrix0

lou2003us

AnimeRocker 469

Shedevil628

gunman

djjaca

SoraDreams

MathiasNightlord01

Djefox

Gohan Zero

monkeygun99

NewSlove

Crystal Weaver

OrangeLamb

Kazuma Bushi

xXNaruto-NamikazeXx

FF13unleashed

Gundam Epyion

Gizmodragon90


	4. Deep Bonds Grow, Brotherhood of Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto he is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, if I did I would have had Naruto be apprenticeship by Jiraiya instead of being on Team 7, TenTen would have been apprenticeship with Tsunade, and Naruto would have been Jonin instead of either chunin or genin, and as always given up on Sakura, and get rid of a stalking Hinata**

"speaking"

_'thinking'_

"**Jutsu" / "RAGE**"

"_**Kyuubi talking" **_

_**(Authors Note)**_

Z(Scene break/location info)Z

_Flashback_

"_Flashback Talking"_

**Bloodline Alert!: Naruto will possess a bloodline the Beni Inazuma (crimson lightning) allowing him to use the Beni-Raiton no Yoroi (Crimson Lightning Armor). Like with The Stormcaller story I will warn on ahead if anyone complains that I make Naruto seem Demi Godlike, I am not making him into one, his bloodline will serve a purpose later on to this story for the reason he is this strong.**

**Time Frame: Right now we are on the Welcome to Kumo: The Rise of N and we are at the time where we at Naruto 'N's training and his new bonds with his friends and allies. The Chapters are broken into these Arcs:**

**The Master meets his Student **

**Welcome to Kumo: The Rise Of N (Where we are now)**

**To Kirigakure, The civil war **

**To wave, The paths of the demon and the Guardian**

**The Chunin Exams, The Return of an Unsung Hero **

**TBC (more later on)**

**Personality Warning: Naruto will not be like own cannon series, throughout the series he will be serious when he calls for it**

**(A/N) I first would like to apologize to all for my readers for the lateness, and unlike Kakashi I have a good reason for it, and the reason is at the end of this chapter along with the Authors note to it. So first please enjoy the story first folks and on with the show.**

**(Enter the bass drum twice, then Third Hokages voice)**

**Chapter Three: Deep Bonds Grow, Brotherhood of Pain**

**(End Voice)**

Z(Kumogakure no Sato: 5 years later, Naruto age 11)

Out within the valley of mountains things were looking peaceful in kaminari on kuni, that is until one particular mountain you can hear the sounds of shockwaves and power strikes to create dust cloud domes, but when you try to look at the battle you do not see anything, all you see is blue and yellow and red flashes hit each other creating the dust clouds.

So one after another seeing shock waves the two blurs jumped back and skid to stop. When the smoke cleared staring across from each other was A the Raikage with some lightning around him as if it was armor, and staring across was a 11 year old Naruto, as he looked more grown up, he was 5"2' was showing more muscle than before and look to not have much baby fat, his blond hair was down to his shoulders, wearing his outfit and shades and his scarf around him and he was surrounded by red sparks, though not like his sensei as his flows like an armor around him.

Once the field was clear the Raikage looks upon his student and sees him on one knee panting like he reached his limit, A was about to call it but he see Naruto struggling to stand and when he did A still called it "Alright kid that's enough for today, let's call it and stop for today."

But got confused seeing his student trying to grip his hands "B-But…Sensei…I…I can s-still…go…go on…one more round…b-besides…I couldn't e-even hit you…e-even in your armor" panting hard struggling to even move.

Looking upon his sensei he see him smiling and laughing, deciding to help him he walks over and places his hand on his shoulder and help support him "Gaki, I know you can continue, but there is no need to, you did more than enough today, and besides even though you did not land a hit on me you manage to make me block this time, don't forget you are getting stronger, but you just need more experience and that will come in time, for now let's call it a day alright?" Naruto looked up at his sensei and after calming down he nodded in understanding, making A smile a bit and then both left in a lightning Shushin leaving behind a training field looking like a war zone.

Arriving back into his office Naruto went to go lay back on the couch while A went to sit on his desk and look through his documents, but before he did he looked upon his apprentice taking a small nap.

Looking upon his student the Raikage started to think back to the time when he started to train his student after Bee initiated his test, and in five years since then he put Naruto through a training session that if they were in Konoha a certain Taijutsu user would look upon and be inspired.

In his first year A put Naruto through endurance, stamina and weight training to make his body capable to be further in the training, after the first year A was impressed, even though he knew Naruto wanted to curse him or even complain about over doing the limit he was amazed by his Iron will to even keep going and not complain.

It's like another old saying, 'No Pain, No Gain'.

And then by the end of the year through all the pain, Naruto's endurance, stamina, strength, even to A's surprise his senses leap beyond miles he anticipated, by A's estimate he told Naruto as of right now his endurance and stamina was high genin as of right now, and his body was slowly showing muscles, not bulky but it looked toned and smooth making him look like a young teen instead of a seven year old, at first Naruto didn't think much on it but when Bee told him it may not seem much but for a seven year old that was extraordinary, because those in the academy would not be at this level until they were genin, he also mentioned it is thanks to the Kyuubi and its regeneration that made it possible for him to be this far.

And when the year ended looking upon his sensei Naruto saw A give him a hard look, but that changed when A ruffled Naruto's hair smiling and told he was impressed of his progress and told him to keep it up and he will make him proud.

That day Naruto with all his might tried not to cry in joy in front of his teacher, the reason being from all he remembered so far in his life, even in Konoha he never received any kind of complement or encouragement, hell he never received any comment that was positive, or any kind of acknowledgement from anyone other than the old man Hokage, but deep down even it never felt as powerful as this was, so right now he felt so happy he received something he always wanted, something he felt he was neglected from, 'being recognized for who he is, and what he has done'.

After that day it was the start of the second year of his training, and this time A got Naruto started on chakra control exercises, reason being was at first as A showed Naruto the hand seals for the E Rank Bushin technique that everyone knows.

After Naruto did it, the clones looked pale and dead, Naruto felt bad and though he failed but A stopped that and mentioned it was not his fault.

Confused why, A helped Naruto by confirming that because of his Bijuu his chakra levels were built to be able to hold the amount of Chakra for his beast therefore he was born with Chakra to make his the levels as of right now a Jonin, and if by his estimation by the end of his training he would have Chakra levels of a Kage.

When Naruto was shocked about this he was about to cheer but A stopped him by reminding him that there was a double-edge blade to this, he told Naruto that because of his levels it will be tougher to control it, and he made an example that to Naruto's chakra network it was like trying to fill a sake cup with a waterfall.

Seeing how serious this was Naruto nodded and got started, the first for Naruto was Rock Floating, and his goal was to hold it a few inches from his hand and maintain it for one hour, after a few hours Naruto was frustrated when he his rock kept blasting away when he tried to hold his rock after 10 minutes, deciding to call it a day Naruto went back to his room.

After some time talking with Kurami about his problem, she remembered about a certain technique Kushina had when she had problems with the clone techniques, decided to make an idea for Naruto, if he can complete the challenge with the rock technique she will give him a surprise.

Naruto then after two weeks completing the challenge without quitting and was able to float the rock for a hour, and as for the reward Kurami first kissed his cheek making him blush which she found cute and then told him she remembered a technique his mother told her she used to use as a substitution for the Bushin technique when she couldn't use it, it was called the **Kage Bushin**, seeing him intrigued about it she explained that the difference about clones were solid and even though they are more chakra taxing but he can use it.

She even made him excited that she remember hearing that the technique was in something called the 'forbidden scroll' in Konoha, and the reason why was because the clones were meant to gather information and scouting for when they dispel the information and experience of the clones are then transferred mentally to the original. That and the fact it was a huge chakra taxing technique that to some with not high enough to try and use would die trying to make one.

Amazed about all the possibilities he could with this kind of clones, but then he almost fainted in his mind when Kurami mentioned that she came up with a training idea he could do with these clones, with his reserves and his current chakra control he could make enough clones and last long enough to have them do training and learning and gain their experiences , for example for training if the clones trains in the same training he does he could gain twice the experience or if he could make enough clones he could have them train in excerises that could take months he could do in days, or if he had a clone read a whole scroll in one day he would gain the knowledge like he read it while he was training elsewhere.

After hearing that he first blanked out and then he just grab Kurami in a hug yelling 'thank you' and 'you are brilliant' and was just kissing her cheek, and after showing him the hand signs he went to give it a try.

The day A and Bee came upon the scene of Naruto showing his sensei an advance from of his Chakra control they tasked him to do of the Rock floating technique, he showed them making the rock orbiting around his hand, their reaction in Narutos opinion was priceless, but then A asked in a 'you better tell me how you did it' tone on how he did it.

Naruto 'told' them how he remembered something while he was training, he recalled one time while he was hiding in a training ground he saw an Anbu doing the hand signs and a clone came out, and at the time he was thinking it was the clone technique, but it felt different like it was real and decided to do it later but there was a circumstance that caused to forget about it.

So he then mentioned when he remembered it he decided to give it a try and see if it can help him on this exercise.

So he gave the technique a try using the hand signs and was able to make a clone and both tried the exercise again until the clone got hit by his own rock. Naruto then mentioned when the clone dispelled he then noticed he was gaining memories of him doing the exercise and getting hit when it did not happen to himself, so decided a test his theory, after a while made enough to master the exercise after he completed it seeing he was gaining memories and experience, and when he was done he decided to try an advance exercise form by making the rock orbit around his hand using his own chakra.

When he was done explaining A's eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open at this revelation while Bee's shades where for the first time were loose and dropped a bit to his nose and his brown eyes were shown, and if that was not enough his mouth was open but nothing was said.

When A was hearing this it was like he discovered a gold mine of gold mines, if what his student was saying, and describing then the things he could train or learn for his student were limitless, the things he could learn that can take years could be done in months and so on.

But then Naruto mentioned as a joke 'sensei could probably use this for his paperwork, as he could probably use them while he was working out and training his student.'

When A heard this at first was going to smack his student but then realized that his student is brilliant as he just found out his way out of his problem he had since he got the job, so out of nowhere he grabbed his student and brought him into a hug spinning around crying out in joy 'You brilliant student of mine', so that day he learned it and since then as what Naruto said his Sensei used the clones and was able to get them done the day he got them and spent his time working out and training Naruto more.

Then for the rest of the year A had to redo his student's training schedule seeing as with the Kage Bushin technique he could learn more than before, so for the rest of the year he spent time learning more chakra control techniques after the rock ones he learned mountain climbing, and after some time mastering that there was water walking, then Naruto moved up to learning the more intense ones such as the kunai floating, then spinning, and then sticking techniques, and then after that he was then put to gain almost Jonin control techniques as there was senbon balancing and by almost to the end of the year A taught him his own control exercise which was Chakra Enhanced Muscles Exercise which was the first step to his lightning armor technique, and it was also to help build his muscles.

And then Naruto began on his third year to learn his Kunai, Shuriken, and Kenjustu training which thanks to his endurance, stamina training he was able to make very close to perfect shots, and with his weight training he was able to almost pierce the targets he aims for like if they were actual enemies. Kenjutsu was as impressive as well, Naruto was able to handle three of the nine swords style, but like his endurance and stamina for someone at his age and skill was impressive and it would not be long before he was able to complete it.

On his fourth year he was starting to work on his Taijutsu style which thanks to his sensei they found one on his lightning fist style which focuses on his lighting armor to increase his speed his and paralyze his opponent by frying the nerves and with his strength to break his opponents body, and Naruto found one from his father that was the hummingbird style which his fast strikes target joints on the arms and legs, and key organ points. Halfway in the year Naruto manage to make a style from his sensei's, fathers, and one of the advance Taijutsu styles he found that focuses on counter striking style his opponents moves call the mountain tiger style, by the time he fused them together he created a style on his own, he calls the style **Kaminari no Tetsu no hanmā** (The Iron Hammer of Lightning).

When A watch this style he had to admit it was impressive, the style had the power of his lightning fist, the speed and precise strike of the humming bird, and the counter strike style of a tiger to his prey that can leave your opponent open where the power strike become twice as strong.

And even though it still had flaws in his opinion with some time it will become one style to be feared being trifled with. While the rest of the year training to perfect the style A used Narutos clones to help him learn Nature manipulation, A was still shock that when he gave Naruto the paper to test his affinities he told what to do and what it result will show it was one he never expected.

When Naruto placed his chakra in the paper it split into four pieces out of his hands and one burst into flames, one soaked wet, one crumpled to dust and the last one crumbled to a size of a pebble and threw off red sparks.

When A saw this first off he wonder how much more is there to his student, first the Kyuubi, then the clones, and now the five elements and Raiton being his highest, he had to wonder if this could be a Kekki Genkai.

When Naruto saw what happened like always he decided to save himself by saying that it made sense, A look at his student asking how, Naruto told him for some reason being out here he felt that he could feel the electricity here and one day he got mad and made a punching motion and red lightning came out of nowhere from his body and smashed a rock to pieces.

A noticing this, wanted to say that there was more to it but decided to think on it later and just realize this kid could be the Kumo version of Konohas Nidaime Hokage but instead of Suiton it is Raiton, spending that day looking at this lightning he noticed it was almost like a lightning armor that can be used for offence and defense like the legends of the Ichibi Jinchuuriki and his sand.

Once again in the Raikages mind one word came to place 'Jackpot'. And all this went on to the end of the year he was able to manipulate lightning, fire, and wind although there was not much for it as wind except cutting stones in half, when Naruto asked why A mentioned that Futon is rare in Kumo and Kaze no Kuni and Sunagakure no Sato is where you can find out information on Futon technique and manipulation, so Naruto plans on later to find some way to learn more manipulation for wind.

And as to this year today after being instituted as a Genin after learning everything he could to build his skills A spent his time helping his student work on his experience and knowledge on the field, and making him working on missions in the village.

It all led to A looking upon at his student resting after there sparing match that showed A that Naruto is more than ready to go out on the field and begin doing C ranked missions, and even though he does not say it much he truly cared for his student, sometimes he see him as a son, sometimes he sees him as a light of hope for his village, but most of all and one he will someday tell him he sees Naruto as his successor in everything he is including taking his place for his job.

Deciding to get started he made his clones and got to working on the paperwork he held back when he was training his student.

Z(Kumo Shinobi district: 1 hour later)Z

Looking at the district of what one would consider a peaceful day Naruto was enjoying himself as his sensei woke him up and told him to go and enjoy himself, and as Naruto was he found himself seeing that this was the best choice he ever made when he moved to Kumo and out of that arrogant village _Konoha_.

But deciding to forget about that Naruto decided to go back to the 'Ookami wolf claw' which was the shinobi weapons shop that went for the first time and get himself some more blank scrolls and some more ink.

At first when Naruto received the books and scrolls from his father that contained everything that there was on sealing, he realized that he was pretty good at it he even got to understanding the basic when he successfully made his first storage scroll after three tries, then after that success he was able to work on and made other creative seals and ones to made for traps to throw his opponent off guard, and even some for his pranks which he loves to do as it makes his sensei pissed off at first and bee rapping about how genius and cunning like the fox he is.

In his third year he pulled off his training successfully to he got to the point the journal told him he passed the level of journey man and up to intermediate which is below the level of where the Toad Sannin Jiraiya who is on the level of expert, and even a level lower than his father who was on the level of master in the Art.

Now if it wasn't for the art of meditation the old Naruto would have ranted and threw a fit that he was not getting strong enough, but right now he was in not a rush and decided to take his time as at this point he just wanted to be able to use Fuinjutsu enough to make seals to help with his training.

As of right now Naruto is almost up to the level of Expert but he needs to complete exercises and seals to receive the title but at this point the thing that Naruto found more important was the manage to make his calligraphy, vocabulary and the speed of his writing to the levels that Kumos cryptanalyst unit were amazed that his hand writing was as impressive as their own.

Going in he got the scrolls and ink and brush he required, got what he needed and sealed them in one of his own man made scroll.

As he was walking out of the store and continue exploring he felt a chakra pulse and saw an Anbu behind him, much like the ones from the leaf only difference are the one shoulder strap and the masks contain lightning bolt lines and yellow colors on them and this one wore a bear mask.

Looking upon the Anbu he decided to know what was going on, "How may I help you Bear-san? Sensei needs me in his office?"

The Anbu in front of him nod his head "You are correct N-sama, Raikage-sama requested me to locate you and to let you know you are to be summoned to Raikage-sama's office immediately." Relaying the message like ordered.

By seeing Naruto nod stated he got the message "Tell sensei I'll be on my way then, and bear I already told you call me N, instead of 'N-sama'."

As this is not the first time when he was called this, ever since he was announced as the student of the Yondaime Raikage whether it be civilian or shinobi he was named 'N-sama', but to Naruto even though he liked the fact they respected him, it's just he felt he never did anything yet to have the people of his village to earn the praises the people or the shinobi that he is reciving with the sama suffix to his name, that and deep down he still felt the phantom pain of all those times back in _that __village _discriminating him with those words, and those looks to him so it is only natural he is not use to these praises.

What he got was Bear giving a good hearted laugh at what the Student of the Raikage was saying, as he was amazed at the fact N was wanting to be humble instead of being like any other person who could use his position to order around those who do or not have the power to.

Deciding to get it over with and return to relay the response "To be honest I could not bear to, just because you told Eagle your reason why, like him we at Anbu have a reason to call you N-sama, you have accomplished something no one has ever done you were able to become Raikage-sama's apprentice, you are the holder of a new and powerful Kekki Genkai, Raikage-sama and all of Kumo sees you as a ray of hope to bring back the honor of Kumogakure that was lost because of the disgrace of the Sandaime Raikage, and most of all you are recognized as part of the new **San Hogo-Sho no Kumo** (Three Guardians of Kumo), even Bee-sama is even praising you of the name **Toro no Hanma no Kumo** (Thors Hammer of Kumo) so you must understand no matter what you say you are N-sama to use is a way to show you are support."

While hiding the smirk under his mask, and almost laughed out loud when he saw N smack his face out of frustration, but then he gave in "fine I get it I'll go along with it, but seriously I still feel like I don't deserve it."

And he started leaping the buildings going to the tower, meanwhile the Anbu nodded and then shushined to deliver the message.

Z(Raikage's Office)Z

Within his office the Raikage was looking at the scroll he received from Sunagakure no Sato ( The Hidden Sand Village) and he had an uneasy feeling in his gut about it, in the mission scroll it reads that apparently Suna is requesting help from Kumo of an assistance to a 'problem' they have with their village and that it all will be explained upon the arrival in the village.

Now to A missions like that is fine for the village, the problem is that the Kazekage who is the client requested A's Apprentice N, or by his new name N Akai-Arashi or Red Storm.

A and Naruto decided in order to fully create a new identity for his student new life after finding about his new bloodline they both decided to create a new clan along with a name, and after deciding to name it after the color of his lightning and the fact his name means maelstrom the both combined it to make it red storm.

But looking at this scroll The name is not the problem, the problem is how was it that Kazekage over all Suna find about his student, I mean he never even done a mission outside the village.

Right now part of him wants to say this smells like a trap to either capture him or kill him or even the fact they could be honoring their alliance with Konoha and plan to capture him and bring him back to that village while another is just some stupid conspiracy imagination aka over thinking things, _'If they ever plan on taking my student, then is no thinking about it make no mistake Kumo will go to war, hell we could even request Iwa joining us by saying we could help them for thier revenge on the leaf, and if we do go to war well both the Kazekage and Hokage better take a poison pill because I will kill them for ever think of trying to take my Apprentice. But still why would they only request just my student and no team? Well let's just hope this Bad feeling is not right on the dot.' _

And right then when he was done thinking a knock came on the door sensing his student A yelled 'enter' and right then coming into his office was his student who bowed and stood at attention "You summoned me Sensei?"

Nodding his head A presented the scroll in his hand with some intensity which Naruto picked up on "I did Naruto, it is a high C rank mission with a possibility of becoming a low B rank mission, and the client specifically asked for you 'N Akai-Arashi'."Giving him a tense stare showing he was serious about this.

Meanwhile Naruto was looking at the scroll and when he heard his 'name' in Kumo Naruto looked at his sensei even through his shades A knew he was looking as intense as he was "H-How is this possible? Even if I am known as your student there is no way they would know about my new Clan name so soon, I have not even went on a mission outside the village to be recognized, not even Konoha or even the spy master Jiraiya would know about this." Then just looked back on the scroll and noticed this was a Solo mission just him.

A signed and knew his student was right there has to be an explanation, but right now he just hopped that his student unpredictability, luck and all that he trained him in would be enough in case something happens.

"I'll look into it while you are on the mission, and as you can see this is a solo mission so kid this means you will not have back up or teammates with you, now this also means that as my authority as Raikage I order you…**Not suggest**…order that you be extremely careful out there, if something feels wrong, or if you are in a trap no matter what I want you to retreat and get back to Kumo, mission be dammed we have no idea if Konoha is using Suna's alliance with them to somehow find you and bring you back to them or if they found out you are gone from Konoha and hopping to capture you, so you can see why I am ordering you to be careful in case something seems odd here, do you understand me?"Looking at his student with intensity in his eyes that Naruto has seen only twice in his life.

Once when he demanded to know the hand signs of the Kage Bushin technique and gave off an aura that 'do if you know what is good for you' so he pretty much did.

The second when he performed his first and last prank upon his Sensei, as one morning he stealthily snuck in and put a whole box worth of laxatives in his sensei's protein shake, and when his sensei drank it, well let's say all around the Raikage tower they heard the man screaming in pain, and toilets flushing, and what was worse was the fact that the Raikages own bathroom toilet and 10 of men's bathroom toilets in the Raikage Tower were broken and needed to be replaced, and the Raikage could not stop for two weeks of screaming, cursing and crapping.

After that happened and he found out who did it and make him the laughing stock upon his Anbu, and Killer Bee who saw the results of his prank and the fact they could not look at their leader without giggling or laughing at what they saw for 3 weeks.

And even though Naruto suffered his first Iron Claw attack and experienced the reason why Bee feared his brother when he is pissed using that move on him, in the back of Naruto's mind his only thought was 'It was still worth it'.

Taking his mind off his thoughts he looked back at his sensei and gave a nod that he understood the intensity of his Sensei's warning and walked up to him and gave him a seal and had him place it on his desk, causing him to look at his student in confusion "What is this Gaki?" causing Naruto to smile.

"That sensei is something I came up with incase something like this happened, what we have here is a distress signal seal, I have the main source key to the seal on me, and if the seal glows it means I am in trouble and being forced in a combat situation what is life threatning, also if I survive and safe the paper stops glowing, although to be honest sensei it is still on the prototype stage and I was hoping to present it at another time but it could also be the perfect time to test it, what do you think?" hoping he impressed his sensei enough as this was a project he spent time working on for three months.

Looking at his sensei who was looking at the slip in deep thought, but then looked at his student and then nod his head "If you believe this will work that will eases some tension, but you will still retreat if it comes down to it right?" Naruto nods

"Good, so I will dismiss you so you can prepare for tomorrow." Naruto nods and was about to leave but then came to a halt from his sensei "Oh and Gaki?" looking back "When you return you and I will talk about this seal you made or the fact you can make some as intense as these, understand?" Naruto felt sweating on the back of his head and just gave a shaky nod "Good, Dismissed." And left Naruto to go pack and be ready for his life changing mission.

Z(2 days later Sunagakure No Sato: Front Gate)Z

After traveling and successfully finding his way to Suna without being attacked by bandits, missing-nins, or thank Kami no one from Konoha, so here Naruto is at the Entrance Gate to the village and manage to get clearance by showing them the scroll of the mission he was requested for, the gate guards seeing the Kazekages Seal showed this was the one their Leader told them to allow him in as he requested him.

So after allowing Naruto or 'N' to the guards they allowed him access and told N that the Kazekage would like him to go to the Kazekage tower immediately and mentioned it is the gourd looking one with the kanji for 'Wind'.

Nodding Naruto said thanks and hope they have a nice day, which the guards returned thanking him, on the way to the tower Naruto decided to take the scenic route instead of jumping to the tower and check out how this village is compared to his home.

On the way he noticed that a lot of people didn't look so good, some look to be suffering, while looked to seem to be in pain even some looked to have hollowed look in their eyes like they are saying 'no hope'.

Deciding to see if he can pick up information on what is going on he henge to look like a traveling merchant and decided to inquire information from around the civilians and shinobi and found out that the Daimyo of Wind had been cutting their funding and using it for his own greed and pleasure as a punishment for Suna not proving themselves to be the best and not making the Wind Daimyo as powerful as he wants to be.

So the results of trying to pay for the shinobi corps. and for making business and trade was there is very little money to go around for Suna.

Naruto continued to walk around releasing his henge after getting information, decided to try and help the business by offering them money, and getting this sad feeling out of his mind relieving the same feeling he felt once. Not realizing that his internal conflict led him off course and he found himself in almost empty playground.

As he walked till he near the end of the playground he was getting a bad feeling about something, and that led him to seeing something that was pissing him off, looking out he saw what looked like a red haired boy about the same age as himself was wearing a tan color tunic and a brown shirt being bullied and harassed by a bunch of older kids most likely academy students.

Naruto while looking calm, was mentally snarling and growling at this situation and decided to intervene this situation.

"No you can't play with us you demon! You're nothing but a monster! A Freak! Face it no one will love you, you will end up dying alone! And on that day everyone will celebrate it! Until then we will try to make you beg for death!" yelled the leader of the group.

Another boy on the right of the leader stepped up and formed a fist and was about to punch at the red haired boy.

Only for it to be blocked by a wall of sand protecting the boy and causing the kid to caress his hand. The sand stayed out like it was waiting for the kid to dare him to try that again.

When the kid decided to try that again he was stopped by a stray lightning bolt right in front of him, skidding to a stop he and long with the others and Gaara looked to were the origins of that bolt.

"Stop right there." Looking over they saw what look like someone their own age and holding his hand out (like the way Count Dooku does from star wars episode II) while the same red lightning they saw strike in their direction was sparking from his hand and giving off an aura of power than make them freeze on the spot, that and he was also releasing thick high Chunin level KI.

Thankfully for the red hair boy he was not within the direction of the killer intent no, the direction was aimed to the bullies who were soon on their knees gasping for air, but even though he was not in the direction the boy can feel some of the KI rolling off while its direction is the bullies, and right now from the feeling the kid is glad this stranger is on his side.

After seeing the bullies were settled and the sand settled at the moment the kids tried to take the chance and run but Naruto got in front of them and grabbed what looked like the leader of the students and held him by the throat, and by looking at this cry shaking, showing fear in his eyes, and suddenly smelled something so he looked down to see a wet spot on his pants.

Looking at person he is holding Naruto snarled thinking this kid is pathetic, I mean he acts like he is above everyone by talking someone down calling them a freak, monster, and all the stuff Naruto started to remember, but give off Chunin level KI and he is a disgrace to be called a shinobi academy student by breaking down and be as puny as a bandit facing a tailed beast.

Looking down at the stranger noticing more closely he is wearing a Headband with the symbol of Kumo and then started to get scared and tried to find some way out of this "S-Shinobi-san, p-p-please let me go, I-I don't know what I did or do anything to you-" but Naruto just grip his collar and brought him close and whispered to his ear "It's not what you did to me…"

Then sweat started from fear due to how cold his voice was "It's the fact that I do not take kindly to arrogant brats whether it be kids or adults calling someone a 'demon' when in reality the real demons are the ones when you look at yourself in the mirror." And then realization struck the kid, but thanks to human nature at his finest he let his mouth do the work "T-That's it? You are attacking me for trying to kill the demon? It doesn't matter no one will ever be friends with him he's a demon. " The sand started to ripple and it quickly flew back and form a sand blanket around the red headed boy who looked to be crying.

Naruto looked at them then at the red head who was looking at Naruto with fear, loneliness, sadness, pain and what seemed to be a spark of hope, hope that maybe this stranger can help him.

Then he looked at the kids and said something that shocked the bullies and stunned the red head "So, what?"

The kids looked at him like he was crazy "So What? He's a demon shouldn't you be trying to kill him, I mean you're from Kumo don't you have demons in your village, I mean you are probably spent time trying to kill them as well do you?" trying to persuade this guy so they can leave and let him kill this freak here.

What he didn't expect was Naruto looking bored and once again didn't seem to care

"Whats your point? That's your opinion, what mine is you three are morons, I do not see a demon, I see a kid who looks to have not had someone help him when he needs it, and seem to have been blamed for something out of his control. And for your information you dumbass Kumo does not have demons we have what the term is called Jinchuuriki, and in Kumo we do not treat them like Demons or in your case scum, we treat them like our guardians. And in reality they are not Demons, Jinchuuriki they are nothing more than Storage scrolls sealing Kunai's, if I need to tone it down for your half minded feeble brains to understand, If the sealing scrolls seals a Kunai does the scroll become the Kunai? No they do not. So now here are two things you can do, you can either get the hell out of here before you say something stupid to piss me off, or you can try and fail to persuade me to be a stupid half minded hypocrites like you and piss me off at the same time." All the while holding his hand up and sparking red lightning in his hand intimidating them.

Deciding to not try anything stupid the kids ran off.

Once they were gone he cuts off the lightning and turns around he looks at the kid who stopped crying and looking a little scared and a bit on edge, just because me made the kids run away doesn't mean he wouldn't anything on him.

But there was still a little spark of hope in his eyes, almost wanting to believe that this stranger can be a friend instead of an enemy to him.

Walking up a bit Naruto stayed a bit away to make sure to let this kid now he is not going to hurt him takes of his shades and showed him his sparkling blue eyes full of happiness and trust, but the kid also saw pain, sadness, and sympathy in it, almost like he understood him.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you, can you tell me your name?" asked Naruto in a softer tone showing that his eyes tell him he will not hurt him.

The boy started to shake both fear and hope, "You're not here to kill me are you? Every time someone tries to know me, they end up dead trying to hurt me."

Naruto gave a scoff while smiling at him causing the red head to look confused, "Seriously? If I wanted you dead I would have already done it while those brats were here. Also like I told them, you are not a demon, you are like a sealing scroll to a kunai, and you are a warden to a prisoner, so no I do not want you dead I actually want to help you. So as a sign of my trust to you let's start with my name. My name is N, N Akai-Arashi, so please show me the same courtesy you telling me what's yours?" as he went on one knee holding his hand out to the boy who stopped shaking and gave a weak smile taking the hand standing up

"M-My n-name is Gaara no Sabaku, thank you… for saving me. N-no one has ever stand up for me…l-let alone help me." Garra hugged his teddy bear that he drop when he got in the scuffle and held onto it while he seemed to be still leaking some tears, but it seemed in happiness.

Naruto smiled and was about to place his hand on Gaara's shoulders but the sand suddenly came up and pointed at Naruto's hand who was close to his shoulders but Naruto looked and stopped where he was.

Gaara looked and was about to panic but stuttered "W-Wait p-please stop don't move…I-if you do the sand will attack you…hold on a moment." Gaara stood still for a moment and then the sand stopped. Which was something Naruto looked surprised for a moment but then decided to figure something out _'It almost looked like he could not control it, could it be-?'_

"_**Naru-kun, it seems I smell the scent of that little raccoon Shukaku, the Ichibi no Tankui. I'm not 100% sure but I think this Gaara kid is the unfortunate victim by being the Jinchuuriki of that psycho, if he is then that explains why everyone including those kids would treat him like this, but something is wrong I can barely feel a seal on him, it's almost like Shukaku's chakra is over flowing the seal allowing him to control the boy if it is possible can you ask him about the control on his sand. And if he can't seem to control it ask him to show the seal and if I am right then we need to help strengthen the seal or otherwise this village might get their wish and make him the demon they want him to be."**_

Naruto nodded and deciding to do what his vixen said and see if he can help him "What up with that sand Gaara? Isn't the sand around you yours to control?" Garra looked down in shame, almost like he didn't even want to admit it

"No the sand works by itself for some odd reason, and it seems to attack all that it thinks is a treat even ones like you who want to help me." Naruto scratched his chin almost seems what Kurami said was true, but he still wanted to be 100% confirmed that they both right about, "But why does the sand protect you, is it some kind of bloodline or something?"

Garra took a step back almost in fear not want to lose someone who could be his first friend his old fears coming back, "You'd just be scared of me, you would not wanting to trust me anymore."

Naruto chuckled, "Trust me Garra nothing much can scare me…well except for my sensei. Don't worry Gaara nothing you say will change my opinion of you." Garra sighed and decide to just get it over with and wait for the backlash of his judgment of trusting someone.

"My father sealed Shukaku the Ichibi no Tanuki into me when I was born." Then he started to cry

"H-He even sacrificed my mother to do it. Ever since then I have always been alone…I can't even be close to my sister and brother because they fear me, or I am even afraid I would kill them…" but then he felt a hand on his shoulder giving him a supporting grip, looking up through the tears in his eyes he saw Naruto giving him a smile.

"Well well it seems to me that we're more alike than I thought Garra, I can even say understand you more now than you think." Garra stared in confusion, "W-What do you mean N?". Still smiling he got on a knee in front of Gaara and place his other hand on his other shoulder. "Gaara if I tell you can you keep a secret…unless I tell it is ok to tell someone you want to tell?" Gaara nodded his head.

Seeing he understood Naruto went on still having a foxy smirk "What I mean Gaara, is that I have the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed inside me, and my sensei's brother is one as well and he is one of my sensei's as well, so in the end we are brothers, and we Jinchuuriki have to stick together right?"

Garra's was shocked, he never thought that he would meet someone, let alone be saved and acknowledged by someone who could understand him, understand his pain, someone who is just like him, or the fact one of his sensei's was one as well.

Right then hearing this he gave a bright smile and had to ask "W-Will you be my friend then N…I-I don't have any, and you would be the first one I ever have?" Naruto nodded

While gripping his shoulders giving him a comforting support, "Of course Garra…you don't even have to ask instead I should be asking you if I could be your friend."

And before he knew it Gaara came up and gave Naruto a hug crying on his shoulder and never thought he would feel 'N' putting his hands on his back hugging him back and telling Gaara to 'let it out' and 'you're not alone now'.

And after five minutes Gaara started to calm down and looked at Naruto with what looked like life coming back in his eyes "T-Thank you N, thank you." Naruto nodded "No problem Gaara I'm happy to help you. Now I also hope you don't mind me asking you but have to ask, why is it you seem to have Insomnia or have not been sleeping in months?"

Gaara held his head, trying to get rid of the voice as he felt Shukaku's influence. "It's because of Shukaku he always did this; if I ever fall asleep he takes over and he alters my adrenaline and made me seem to enjoy the thrill of killing and making it seem I like to. And ever since I kill people who betray me he makes me think of his motto 'Love thy self and only thy self'. So in order to be in control I have to force myself to stay awake so Shukaku won't control me.

Naruto nodded and decided to see if this can work "Gaara, can you show me the seal I want to see what they did or if the seal was damaged?" Nodding, Gaara raised his shirt and show Naruto the seal that contained Shukaku. Naruto went over to Gaara and carefully looked the seal over.

_'As I expected'_ Naruto thought as he examined the seal with Kurami looking as well through Narutos eyes to see if she can help, _'This seal is without a doubt defective, even if it was designed right there is no way this seal would be strong enough to contained a tail beast, seals like this are more designed to seal the demons that are in __**Oni no Kuni**__ (Demon Country). Still whoever did the sealing did a terrible unprofessional job at it, I don't even know if this person was meant to do it on purpose or not._

Kurami decided to even give her own opinion _**"(Scoff) In a nut shell even if I hate to admit it the person who performed the sealing was not a true seal master like your baka of a father.'**_Naruto nodded his head, and even though there were some things he loved and disliked about his father he had to admit his father was a seal master when it came to this.

Looking at Gaara who put his shirt back down explained the situation "That seal was inadequately designed, even if it was strongly designed it was never strong enough to hold a Tailed Beast not even strong enough to hold Shukaku" Naruto informed, "That person who sealed Shukaku into you was not a truly knowledge in the advance arts of sealing, not even a true seal master.

Gaara nodded his head "Hai, is that reason why Shukaku tortures me cause you said about the scroll and the kunai you said it was suppose to secure the object. So what is wrong with mine?" Naruto nodded and explained more

"What is wrong Gaara, is that even though Shukaku is secured the seal is not strong enough to hold it, Shukaku's chakra is excessively leaking his chakra over your seal which is causing it to overpower the seal and when you sleep you chakra calms itself which gives Shukaku the chance to overwhelm your chakra which causes you to lose control over yourself."

Gaara looking at Naruto amazed that he understood that "Now the best way to do this is all we have to do is repair and create an even stronger seal and you can have control of yourself and even sleep without having to worry about Shukaku control you." Gaara's eyes widened can this really be possible "N is it possible…c-can you do this…can you repair it you seem to understand this?"

Gaara saw N look at him and seemed to be conflicted but waited to hear what he has to say. Naruto weighing his options decided to be truthful, I mean he can but there is a fifty-fifty shot and if he messed up…he didn't even want to think about it.

"Gaara, there is a way but…there is a risk." Gaara looked confused "w-what do you mean?" Naruto put his hand on his chin "You see Gaara the technique I am talking about is dangerous, it could be considered a **Kinjutsu-fujin** (Forbidden Sealing), and if this goes wrong, if something out of my control happens Shukaku could be released and you could die…I have to have complete concentration and if someone interferes and breaks my concentration or Shukaku tries to overpower me your mind could be lost and Shukaku could take full control even if he was sealed or not.

But if I succeed I can make you have a seal that is as strong as mine, and if mine can hold the Kyuubi than you can no problem with the Ichibi, and not only can you sleep without the fear of Shukaku ever controlling you ever again hell you can cut him off and not have contact with him if you want, and lastly there is prospect of your control over your sand can be better than ever."

Gaara was stunned at first when he heard that there was a price to this he never thought it was bad enough he could die, but the thought that he could freely control his body, sleep, and control his sand. 'But he said that if someone interferes I could die with Shukaku taking control, but maybe if this succeeds I can finally be with my brother and sister. I know what I need to do.'

Looking at N he gave his answer "N, please I want to give it a try, I want to be free, I don't want Shukaku torturing me anymore…I want to be with my brother and sister again, I want to be just like you. So please help me."

When Naruto heard this his heart went out to him, and smiled deciding to take a leap of faith and give a go, so putting his shades on he looked at Gaara, "Alright Gaara I will help you but first in order to do this without interruption we need a secure place where no one will bother us, do you know one?"

Gaara nodded his head and left to take N to the place where they could get privacy for the sealing, after an hour they left to an abandon warehouse close to the training fields.

Entering the place Naruto looked around and whistled "Nice place, but why here?" Gaara walked on and went to a corner and added chakra were there was a seal was, but then the whole place glowed for a moment, and then Naruto knew why it was a privacy seal with an additional chakra signal blocker, but then he noticed Gaara walked back "My teme of a Tou-san gave this place in case I start to lose control of myself, and I feel more safe here than I am at home, my nee-san and nii-san always try to be around me but seemed scared of me…and ever since my oji-san tried to kill me I wanted to not be around there as much."

After waiting for Gaara to calm down a bit Naruto and Kurami discussed what is the best way to do this and came with one that seems to be the best in this situation, but with one problem 'having to deal with Shukaku, and even dealing with him while in his territory'.

Getting ready to start Naruto cracked his knuckles and pulled out a chakra paper and an ink brush Naruto looked at Gaara "Now Gaara before I help you the first thing we need to do is get Shukaku out of the way for right now so he will not mess up with the sealing lucky for you I know how to do it without hurting you." And he started to right something down for a seal that he knew wouldn't destroy the beast but temporarily suspend him for 24 hours.

But then he notice a spike in chakra looking over he saw Gaara holding his head in pain, either physically trying to hold something back or the fact he can hear the screeching sound of his beast.

**"NO! I WILL NOT LOOSE MY EXISTENCE! I WILL NOT BE DENIED OF BLOOD GAARA! NOW GIVE ME BLOOD! GIVE ME THE BLOOD OF THAT JINCHUURIKI!" **Shukaku's voice shouting in Gaara's mind **"GIVE THE BLOOD TO ME NOW GAARA!"**

Naruto then created a clone and told him to hide and finish this seal, nodding his head the clone shushin to a high area, looking back he got into a ready stance as he saw the insane look in Gaara's eyes.

Or rather he saw black where the white of eyes were and saw yellow with a black pupil were the teal was, but in Shukaku eyes Naruto knew the beast was ready to kill. Naruto slowly walked away from 'Gaara' cautiously, but when he felt a massive amount of bloodlust directed entirely at him that was the signal telling him to move. The sand suddenly wrapped around Gaara's arm.

What Naruto was now looking at was a heavily snarling and drooling 'Gaara' standing before him with one large claw-like arm, preparing to strike.

"**Your blood has been asked for N!**" 'Gaara' or rather possessive Shukaku said in a maniacal demonic voice before he thrust his clawed arm at the blonde. Naruto wasted no time and ran to the side before the attack hit him. The force of the attack sent him flying off his feet but flipped landing down to the ground safely.

"**Naru-kun it seems we were right, but I did not expect Shukaku taking over Gaara immediately. But right now we need to find a way to buy some time for your clone, but please be careful kit because we are in his territory Shukaku will be able be unpredictable when he controls his sand…and I can't bear the thought of loosing you."** The last part she said to herself.

Naruto got up nodding to himself 'Don't worry Kurami-chan you know I wouldn't ever do something to hurt you, besides I have a plan' right then Kurami was glad he was not there as she had blush going on her face, he turned to bring his gaze back to the demonically deformed possessing Shukaku who was drooling rather nastily. He gave Naruto a maniacal smile and his geared his monstrous sand-made claw towards him.

Jumping out of the way Naruto assessed the situation'_Something is wrong_ _Shukaku is out from the seal more than Gaara described like when he is asleep, i guess the thought of being free made him relax and Shukaku didn't like the idea and probably porce more than enough of his chakra to overthrow Gaara out of his mind and he took control over it. I better finish Shukaku before he becomes a real threat to both Gaara and me_, and _I better end this now and fast before we attract unwanted attention from Sand village and Shinobi._'

"**Tajuu Kage Bushin No Jutsu**" Naruto called out as a massive army of clones and surrounded Gaara.

"Hold him off as long as you can by whatever means necessary" Naruto ordered before the clones charged at Gaara.

_**"N!"**_ Shukaku scream crazily with drool spilling out of his mouth as he charged at the clones, _**"GIVE ME YOUR BLOOD!"**_

The clones went to work in fighting with Gaara. Meanwhile, the real Naruto went to find the clone who was working to create the special written seal he read from his Tou-san journal, it was a seal made by Jiraiya, a seal that suppresses demonic chakra and Naruto learned to write and make them some time ago.

After finding the clone who was quickly preparing the seal, Naruto looked back to see the clones doing everything in their power to restrain Shukaku who was fighting with them fiercely and watching the clones dodging the attacks which seem to be made with all out intent to kill and destroy everything and everyone in sight.

From where Naruto was seeing it, there was no possible way to hold Gaara down long enough without Shukaku using his sand to kill him and keeping Naruto from placing the written seal on him. He had to come up with another approach to this fast; time was running out.

Meanwhile, the clones were battling it out with Gaara who was putting up quite a resistance against them. Many of the clones were already smashed, crushed, pulverized or beaten out of existence before they try anything on him by the deranged Shukaku.

A while later, all of the clones seem to have been puffed out of existence and the clone gave Naruto the seal saying it was complete, checking it over to see if there is anything wrong with the seal he noticed there are no flaws to it, and decided the time is now.

And as he was about to move he felt the ground shake and heard Shukaku voice and Gaara's strained voice.

_**"N!"**_Gaara yelled out maniacally with Shukaku's voice mixed in, _**"COME OUT YOU COWARD! **__**I **__**WANT THAT **__**BLOOD OF YOURS**__**!"**_

Naruto jumped down from the upper levels and dive crashed into Gaara while he dug through his kunai holster. Gaara used his giant sand hand to dig into the ground to stop his backward momentum. Naruto took out a kunai with an exploding tag on it and threw at Gaara's feet.

The possessed nin brought his large arm up to protect himself from the explosion. But the strength of both the seal and Kunai was strong and high quality blasting Gaara back a couple of more feet.

"Gaara! I know you can hear me! You have to regain control I know you are stronger than this! You have to stop Shukaku from attacking me," asked Naruto, "I need your help, I can't stop him alone!"

_**"I need to Kill you…Your blood. I must have your blood! I must have it! I must be satisfied!"**_ shouted out Shukaku through Gaara

"I don't wish to fight you," stated Naruto, "I only want to help you-"

"_**I have to kill you…I Must kill you…I must…to prove my host's existence...MY EXISTANCE!"**_ said Shukaku and as he was about to strike Naruto he clutched his head screaming.

"NO! SHUKAKU I DON'T NEED YOU! I Don't need you to prove my existence!" As Naruto watched he watched Gaara trying to regain control. One look in his eyes and Naruto can see Shukaku was trying to regain control and was probably trying to fill Gaara's mind with painful memories of his childhood against his will to make him weaker to regain more control.

_**"GAARA!"**_shouted out Shukaku struggling to gain more control_**"Get out of here and let me take control! I will kill him and take his blood! NOW LET ME GO SO I CAN HAVE HIS BLOOD!"**_

More of the sand encased around Gaara who was trying to fight with all of his might "NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT MY FRIEND!" looking at N, Naruto notices his eyes were Gaara's again and realized Gaara must be back for now "N! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME WHAT EVER YOU DO ATTACK NOW I CANT HOLD BACK MUCH LONGER…PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU!HURRY!" and that moment Gaara's eyes changed back to Shukaku now his whole body resembled that of a raccoon.

Sand spikes burst from his body all aimed at Naruto. The blonde shinobi pulled out one of his swords and coated it with his red lightning and began slashing with speed and grace destroying all of the deadly sand spikes.

Gaara's chest enlarged before he blew out a breath of chakra-filled wind ball at Naruto. Naruto evaded to the side but was not as damaging thanks to a red coated shield taking the hit in his left arm.

Taking advantage of the momentary chance from dodging the attack, the possessed Gaara charged at Naruto and grabbed him by the throat before he could do anything.

Sand started wrapping around Naruto from off Gaara until Naruto was completely encased with sand in the form of a ball. The sand-covered Naruto was levitated to the air a couple of distance away from Gaara.

_**"Sabaku Sōsō (Desert Funeral)"**_ Shukaku said he clenched his fist, causing the sand to implode and crush Naruto from within. But instead of seeing a sizable fountain of blood produced from the attack, the sand suddenly exploded in a shower of electricity and sand and Naruto landed back down safely while throwing off spark around his body.

_**"WHAT? HOW ARE ALIVE YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!"**_ the possessed Gaara yelled in surprised.

"It will take more than that to stop me." In a cold emotionless voice. And then before Shukaku did anything Naruto disappeared and appeared in front of him and slammed the seal on Gaara's forehead.

"**Ō Fūin** (Subdue Seal)," the real Naruto said as he did the ram sign and it applies chakra into the seal paper onto Gaara's forehead. The special written seal immediately went into effect as it began to suppress the effects of the demon raccoon's chakra and personality changes.

Gaara's screamed with his voice mixed with Shukaku's until the monster raccoon's influence was fully suppressed, returning Gaara back to normal as the sand was forced back into the ground Naruto pull Gaara up from out of the ground and hold him up in front of him and placed a hand on Gaara's forehead and went to a meditative state entering Gaara's mind.

Gaara suddenly woke up and found himself in empty wasteland surrounded by a thick red mist.

The mist cleared to reveal a massive cage that looked to be heavily rusted and broken in a couple of places.

Parts of the bars of the cage doors look like they were slashed and chewed through. On the cage was a ragged piece of paper that was slashed and if did any more damaged it would be destroyed but it was not damaged enough to show it had the kanji for the word "seal" on it.

Just then out of nowhere a menacing roar came from with the damaged cage. And Gaara's head shot up as he looked upon the massive light brown raccoon dog figure making its way to the cage and started to slam into it.

**"GAARA!" **roared the bijuu standing in front of the cage before it lashed his claw out at him through the broken cage. The claw just barely reached Gaara's face, being mere millimeters away.

"Shukaku" Gaara answered not feeling afraid anymore since he knows Shukaku cannot hurt him since he is behind bars.

**"Indeed it is, and it seems we are all here" **replied another voice from behind Gaara.

Gaara turned to see N standing some distance behind him with a dry ground surface at his feet with the cage Kyuubi was sealed in behind the blonde. Both Naruto and Kurami decided to make it seem like it was before with Kurami in her Kyuubi form and the background is the sewer but not filled with water.

"Where are we N?" Gaara inquired.

"It seems that when I tried to enter your mind we seem to combine both realms of yours and my subconscious minds," Naruto answered, "Some how our minds linked through some form of telepathic bond. Eventually, this is an entire world being created within our minds."

Gaara looked at the cage behind Naruto before the nine-tailed bijuu appeared from behind the cage.

"So that's the great Kyuubi No Kitsune?" Gaara asked N who nodded. Kyuubi smirked and then looked at Shukaku with a mocking grin.

_**"Shukaku-**__**chan**__**," **_Kyuubi mocking him_** "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes."**_

Shukaku then suddenly slammed into the bars in anger _**"GAARA! **__**HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME AND HELP THAT VIXEN BITCHES HOST AND TAKE ME DOWN FROM MY CONTROL OVER YOU!"**_Snarling at Shukaku for calling her a bitch Kyuubi started pouring out her blood red chakra through the cage and started to form a chakra tail and then send the tail over to Shukaku's damage cage and slapped Shukaku's face with the tail. All three males in this mindscape were shocked at what just happened Shukaku was stunned _**"Y-You just struck me…how dare you!" **_

Kyuubi smirked at him** " You know you are all talk compared to me, and that was for calling me a bitch, besides the sight of you just comes to show just how pathetic you have always been," **Kyuubi taunted more pushing his buttons** "It's no secret that you were always the stupidest and weakest of all of us bijuus."**

Shukaku lashed out at him trying to claw through the cage, but the cage didn't budge at all since Shukaku's claws were only making sparks.

**"SHUT UP!" **Shukaku roared **"ONCE I BREAK FROM HERE I'LL HAVE THE BLOOD OF YOUR JINCHUURIKI THEN I AM COMING FOR YOU NEXT!"**

'_**Kit if you are going to help your friend out now from Shukaku now is the time' **_Kyuubi telling Naruto through their mental link so Shukaku won't hear them, nodding he mentally said thanks and got started and started to go through a long strings of hand seals and going so he can remember the order so to not screw it up.

And when Shukaku was about to see what Kyuubi host was doing another chakra tail struck him and temporary paralyzed him and when that happened Naruto placed his hand on the seal on his stomach and suddenly a silver and sapphire blue flames came to life on his hands and then look at the seal on Shukaku cage.

Then he suddenly Naruto started running to get to the seal but on the way he saw sand spikes coming out of the ground trying to spear him, but thanks to his sensei's training of trying to hit him while in Raiton no Yoroi so Naruto was able to react quickly and was able to dodge them without losing momentum.

When he was about to reach the seal a giant handmade sand was about to grab him, but another grabbed it and Naruto sees Gaara holding a hand out and holding a ram sign stopping the attack to Naruto "N! Don't stop now keep going!"

Nodding his hand he used the his sensei signature Raiton no Yoroi and launched his way around the sand hands and was able to make it to the seal. Not wasting anymore time he launched his hand out and cries "**Kinjutsu Fuin: Shiru Miraringu no Tenso no jutsu **(Forbidden Sealing technique: Seal Mirroring Transfer Technique) and the hand coated flames slams into the seal causing the flames to leave his hand and onto the seal and started to spread out around the seal paper.

And in two minutes the flames separated and went to the edges of the newly repaired seal and started glowing and brightening more, and after an hour of holding and feeding chakra into the seal and out of nowhere the bars were being covered with the same chakra flames that was on the seals. And after 30 more minutes the ones that were broken were suddenly formed back together and the ones that were rusted were back to being silver and looked to be stronger.

And when the flames died out the result was one that shocked both Gaara and a now conscious Shukaku the cage and the seal changed and it was a now exact replica of Naruto's cage to Kyuubi, meaning it was all a success and now Gaara has a better and powerful seal than the one from before. And when Gaara started to feel the effects of the seal, he can feel the strength of Shukaku failing on him while Gaara's was growing stronger, he even feels Shukakus chakra that was in his circulatory system being cleansed and becoming his own.

Placing his hand on his head he suddenly feels like the huge weight on his head, heart and even on his eyes where completely gone, he felt so light as a feather.

Wanting to see how N was and thank him for the help but he saw N still holding his hand on the seal and looked like he was in a trance, worried for his friend he walked up to him and tapped his shoulder and saw N take his hand away from the seal and looked at Gaara.

Standing there for a few minutes Gaara wanted to know what was wrong "N? Are you okay, what's wrong?"

After another few minutes Naruto took his shades off and Gaara never thought this would be something he would see he saw N crying and trying to hold it in, and like N did for him Gaara placed his hand on his friends shoulder and gave a comfort squeeze to it. Asking again he wanted to know what was wrong Naruto looked to him and told Gaara that when he was repairing the seal he didn't know that the seal Gaara had made him look through all of Gaara's memories till today.

Gaara's eyes widen and he realized Naruto must have felt the pain he did going through them Naruto or N told him when he touched the seal he saw a sandstorm cleared away and he Looked upon and saw what looked like a window of some sort. And looking on a closer look, Naruto realized that he was looking into Gaara's life as a child and what Naruto was looking at wasn't something he was thrilled about.

Naruto mentioned he saw how Gaara was trained by his father, Yondaime Kazekage, but raised mainly by his uncle, Yashamaru. Because of the power of Shukaku, the villagers of Sunagakure hated and feared Gaara, seeing him only for the monster sealed within him. For a time, Naruto saw, Yashamaru seemed to be the only person who cared about Gaara.

When Gaara would mistakenly harm others due to the subconscious abilities granted to him by Shukaku, Yashamaru would be the only one who understood that Gaara hadn't intended to harm anyone. Gaara's father, however, didn't see Gaara in the same light, and viewed Gaara's repeated attacks upon villagers as a result of a failed experiment that was a threat to the village.

He then mentioned how angry he felt when he saw the scene of when because of the danger Gaara imposed, his father began sending assassins to kill him, though when all attempts met with failure, the Kazekage asked Yashamaru to kill Gaara. As a result, Yashamaru tried to assassinate Gaara, though Gaara's abilities beaten Yashamaru with no difficulty, saddening Gaara.

Although Gaara tried to discharge Yashamaru's attack as an order of the Kazekage, Yashamaru corrected him by saying that he had freely accepted the mission. Having never truly loved Gaara, Yashamaru hoped that killing Gaara would avenge the death of his sister, Gaara's mother, who had named Gaara after the phrase "a self-loving carnage," a symbol of her hate for Gaara. In a last ditch effort to kill Gaara, Naruto saw through the memory window, Yashamaru detonated a number of explosive tags covering his body, asking Gaara to, "Please die." Gaara survived the blast and lost the only person he thought had cared for him.

He also through choked mentioned he saw while Gaara had initially tried to be friendly towards others despite their fear of him, Yashamaru's actions and words changed Gaara. Realizing that nobody loved him, Gaara used his sand to create the kanji for "Love" on his forehead as a symbol of a "demon loving only himself." Naruto saw how Gaara became emotionally withdrawn, all but silent, and consumed with a bitter loathing for everyone but himself. The blonde saw how Gaara learned to find pleasure and eventually a reason to live in annihilating the numerous assassins sent to kill him – and by extension, anyone who threatened his existence.

He also felt the pain Gaara felt when he saw with Gaara's insomnia, forced upon him by the fear that the raccoon demon inside him would eat away at his personality if he were to fall asleep, only furthered his instability and desire to kill. Naruto then saw how Gaara's father came to appreciate Gaara and the uses he could serve before canceling all assassination orders in the hopes that Gaara would become an effective tool.

Looking into the memory window, Naruto watched Gaara's childhood and saw how unfortunate the red haired boy was due to his lack of anyone to call a friend. Gaara was lonely and desired to be liked, loved, and acknowledged as an individual, free of others' prejudices. Thinking to himself, Naruto and Gaara and those like him are themselves, not the bijuus they were forced to "contain" — and both were driven into a desperate state.

While Naruto consequently use the conception of pranks, mischief and laughter to as a defense against the madness that threatened his well being when he was in Konoha, Gaara came to the conclusion that he could preserve and confirm his own existence by killing any and all who challenged it, securing an extreme form of existentialism as his key personality trait.

In the absence of others' acknowledgment, Naruto acknowledged, Gaara could compensate by valuing only himself to the exclusion of everyone else. While Naruto had his sensei, Killer Bee and the people of Kumo to acknowledge him, Gaara never had anyone to bond with and didn't understand the concept of fighting for anything other than himself.

Naruto mentioned that was when the memory mirror vanished from Naruto sight, leaving him alone and when Gaara called for him. What he saw gave him a new understanding of life as a Jinchuuriki faced with inhumane hatred and fear by those who were supposed to be your family, friends and people. It broke Naruto's heart to no end that Gaara, a fellow Jinchuuriki forced to carry the burden of being a container like him without his consent but he never received or even had help from his Bijuu like Naruto had with Kurami, it really made Naruto realized how lucky and how much he truly appreciated Kurami more than ever, maybe it realized how much Naruto truly loved Kurami than he realized.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said lowly as a few tears fall from his eyes, "I'm so sorry Gaara."

Gaara looked at Naruto quietly not understanding what was Naruto being sorry for "Why are you sorry N, you didn't do anything to me to be sorry for?"

Sniffing and wiping the tears away Naruto placed his hand on Gaara's shoulder "I know I can never truly understand what growing up had to be like for you Gaara, but I'm sorry that I couldn't be there sooner and help you out when you needed someone. Sorry that even though I suffered before with my pain that yours was worse than mine." Naruto spoke, "But I do feel better that I know your pain and that I understand the burden of being a container. Like you, I became one without my consent and I didn't learn about this until I was six years old on my birthday when my old village kick me out and I was found by my sensei and taken to a better life in Kumo. Though you and I lived completely different lives however, I want to offer you something that no has ever given you: Acknowledgement of your existence, the acknowledgment that you are Gaara no Sabaku, my friend, my Jinchuuriki brother." Holding his hand out to him

The Suna nin looked at Naruto in confusion and asked, "You…Acknowledge me? My existence?"

Nodding his head he smiled at Gaara "The reason I am giving you that is because when I suffered no one acknowledge me or even prove my existence, but when I trained with my sensei he acknowledge me when he discovered who I was, and even acknowledge my accomplishments, trust me Gaara having something like that was the greatest gift to me. I am giving you this because no one ever gave you that feeling that proves to you who you really are is the worst thing that no human being should have, but by having it also gives you a true reason live and exist. Believe me Gaara, I know and experienced a similar case. And like I did when you find that acknowledgement and existence you should take it and find a new and better purpose to live, not as somebody's weapon or tool but as someone who could put her skills into great use in helping others. I offered my friendship and trust to others and use it in a better way to prove my existence to everyone and become the Guardian of my village and help protect those who are precious to me." Smiling at Gaara he pushed on.

"You can do likewise, and you can use your existence and power to find people to become precious to you, you said you have a nee-san, and nii-san why not start with them and then move on to find others, the more you have the more powerful you could become and if you'd let me help you Gaara. You don't have to carry this burden alone. The pain can be coped with easier if you'd let me carry it with you not as a fellow Jinchuuriki, but as a precious friend."

Those were words Gaara never heard in all his life. No one has ever offered him friendship, even when he begged and cried to it. Now here it was that a total stronger and foreigner was offering him something he had so longed for all his life, but was always denied it.

**"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!," **Shukaku roared** "HE'LL TURN ON YOU LIKE ALL THE OTHERS! DON'T LET HIM HAVE HIS WAY! KILL HIM AND GIVE ME HIS BLOOD!"**

"Shukaku, Shut Up! YOU BASTARD!" Gaara retorted as he faced the bijuu, "You've been a thorn at my side long enough! BUT NO MORE YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME ANYMORE!"

Gaara turned and faced Naruto, and saw the sincerity in his eyes as the blonde extended his right hand to him. Slowly, Gaara walked over to him and reached out for his hand before he embraced it.

"Thank you N, Thank you for everything" Gaara said before everything went white…

Z(Suna Warehouse 20 minutes later)Z

Gaara and Naruto woke out of their trance. The red-haired Jinchuuriki stood up and saw N standing in front of him and he looked down and saw his old seal was gone and it looked like the one his friend had "Gaara you ok?" Naruto asked as he looked at the boy.

Gaara looked back at N calmly before he nodded.

Believing things to be in the clear both boys deciding to leave the place and Naruto to go meet up with the Kazekage aka Gaaras father to find out what the mission is, looking at the sun Naruto theorized that all this happened in the last thirty minutes.

Looking over he saw Gaara released the privacy seal and the two went to leave the warehouse but on the way Gaara fell over and landed on the ground, felling worried for his friend he noticed that Gaara was breathing slowly, relaxing a bit Naruto realized Gaara was sleeping 'Rest easy my friend, you deserve it after all you went through with this'. Naruto supported Gaara by throwing his arm over his shoulder.

When he open the door Naruto looked shocked and started to sweat as he saw standing in front of them was a squad of 20 Anbu and the Kazekage who was looking at Naruto with an intense death glare. Holding his hand up giving a nervous chuckle "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

The Kazekage appeared next to the two boys, "You have no idea, especially if you have kept me waiting for the last thirty minutes when my guards told me you would be here, or how about the fact you have two of my academy students telling me a man with a kumo headband assaulted them, or how about what you have done with my son."

Naruto gulped trying to hold his own out so the situation will not get worse, "Wait please Kazekage-sama, can we talk this out like civilized human beings. There is no need for violence, please?" The Kazekage growled, "It will be, that is until you tell me in the next few seconds what you did to my son." Naruto looked around at the other ANBU and took into sensing some of their strength of their chakra. He flinched at the strength of the wind and puppet users. He had to admit even though they are at a rough time they sure have the strength to make up for it. Deciding to take a gamble he took a deep breath and decided to get it over with.

"Well in a very simple explanation I fixed Gaara's seal, allowing him to sleep and gain more control over his sand, and last but not least ending Shukaku's torture over Gaara." The Kazekage narrowed his eyes, searching the boy's eyes for deception. After a while he sigh and picked up his son. He turned his head to Naruto, "Follow me boy, we shall talk in my office." As the Kazekage place his hand on Naruto's shoulder and they both shushined to the Kazekage office.

Z(Kazekage Tower: Office)Z

As they got to the office the Kazekage placed his son on a table and lifted the boy's shirt as to examine what he thought was Gaara's seal but was a completely different one from before. But one thing he noticed was the fact that this one is completely complex that this one is entirely stronger than the other.

He was amazed at the complexity of the new seal. Naruto just sat in a chair in front of the desk waiting patiently, the Kage then went over to sit in his seat and sent a chakra spike calling for his Anbu who landed on one knee waiting for his order "Send for Chiyo-sama to come here immediately, and tell her it's about Garra's seal."

After the Anbu left he look to see the blonde kid meditating, deciding to do the same he took a breath and rested his eyes. It wasn't till about an hour until the doors opened to reveal an old short lady who looked annoyed to be here depicting the glare she was giving the Kazekage.

"What do want Kazekage-_sama_, you better have a damn good reason for calling me when I have something important to do."

The Kazekage sighed as he can easily pick up the distaste in her voice, "Chiyo-sama, I assure I have a good reason-."

The lady held her hand out cutting off still having the distasted look interrupted the man "I don't care what your pathetic excuses are I was working on some projects trying to build more durable puppets, and I don't like being dragged out by your Anbu's just to be called here to be annoyed by an arrogant fool like you!" getting a sign from the Kazekage he look upon Chiyo with an annoyed look.

"Chiyo-sama are you still so bitter about what happened with Garra?" The woman glared, "You bet your arrogant ass I am!" sighed in annoyance again "Well if it helps Gaara's seal has been fixed." Chiyo froze a second before cleaning out her ear with her finger, "I'm sorry I think I must have hear you wrong. Did you just say Garra-chan's seal has been fixed?"

The Kage motioned his hand over to Naruto. "Just ask that Kumo boy next to you, he was able to somehow get to fixing Gaara's seal enough to make a more stronger complex one, that seems to allow Gaara sleep and not have Shukaku influence or even take over him." The Kazekage smiling and deep down was thankful enough that his son and daughter might finally be able to have their brother back. Chiyo turned as she finally noticed Naruto sitting in a chair near her.

Naruto cracked open a single eye and spoke, "What are you looking at?" Kira tensed as he felt weight in his throat, just waiting for Chiyo to attack the kid for his disrespect.

But for some reason she just smirked and snickered. "I like you child, you have guts to stand up to me that's something you don't see every day."

Naruto smirked at her "And you are the first village elder that I like to talk to that does not piss me off." Chiyo raised an eyebrow "Oh, and why is that boy?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders smirking "The fact that the ones from my villages are a either a bunch of kiss asses, greedy little cowards who can't help wiping their own asses, or they act like they have a huge stick up their ass." And when he was done he saw Chiyo holding her hands on her stomach from laughing so hard. "hehehe, oh that is funny, indeed you are right as that does sound like the council from Kumo as I remember. Now can you tell me what is your name as I want to know the name of the person who helped Gaara-chan?"

Standing up and introduced himself "My name is N Akai-Arashi, and I am the student of the Yondaime Raikage, and I am a genin who originally came here on a solo mission by the request of this village, and as for those '_academy students_' Kazekage-sama I actually helped save Gaara from them because they gained up on him and they threatened to kill him, foreigner or not I will not stand by and have someone threaten to kill someone from their own village."

Chiyo smiled, as seeing that this boy from what she can tell by his actions is someone who no matter what or which village he is in would help someone no matter what they are.

After looking at N she looked over him and she finally noticed the sleeping Garra on a table. She walked over and examined Garra's new seal after opening the boy's shirt.

Chiyo eyes shined with amazement of this new design, "This is incredible, it's some of the most complex sealing design I've ever seen! Just by looking at sequence of different sealing locks and the sheer number of fail safes and restraints on this seal it's amazing." She looked back at Naruto before asking, "you did this?" Naruto nodded "How?"

"Hai it was I, and what I did is actually a very dangerous sealing Kinjutsu that I cannot say, if I did it would cause major chaos if someone messed up or ended up in the wrong hands. So no hard feelings right?"

Chiyo thought for a moment and just nodded "Well if it is as dangerous as you say it is, and after what you did for Gaara-chan I won't pressure you at all for information, but I still wish to thank you for helping him out." Naruto smiled and nodded his head

"No problem Chiyo-sama." Looking back at the Kazekage and got into a form of Shinobi mode "Now if we are finished with the distractions I am ready to do the mission Kazekage-sama."

Looking back at Naruto and remembering he did hire N for a mission, but now he felt bad for the reason why but now he realized if he was able to handle his son in Shukaku form maybe he is strong for what he could do instead 'If this works out it will save my village, and maybe we can work something out with forming an alliance with Kumo.'

"Well N, I hired you because I would like you to help me with a small problem to get rid of it." Naruto while looking calm was feeling nervous, as he had not killed anyone yet, while at same time Chiyo was looking intently at the Kazekage 'What are you up to boy?'

"And who is your target Kazekage-sama?" The Kage took a deep breath and looked at the student of the Raikage with the utmost seriousness. "I'm going to be straight to the point, I want you to assassinate the Wind Daimyo."

Chiyo gasped and Naruto looked right at the man. Naruto stared at the man, "You want me to Assassinate the Wind Daimyo of Kaze no Kuni, you want me to commit a political treason?" The wind shadow did not blink and had a dark look in his eyes, " I have my reasons, and after all you have no doubt seen the state of my village right now." Naruto nodded while Chiyo glared at the Kage thinking he is inane.

"The reason being is that the current Daimyo now is a greedy, egotistical, bastard. He's been draining my village dry only to pay for his own greed and at our own expense and not using his own money, and right now we only have enough money in our emergency funds to last us another year. If we don't do something now the village would be shut down, you can choose to back down if you want, but if you can all I ask you is if you could kill him without leading any evidence to either of our own villages. I don't even care of you frame another village to do it, I don't care. What I do care about is that the Daimyo Prince made an agreement to help us after his father is dead, since he hates his father for what he is doing and making Kaze no Kuni the laughing stock in the Elemental Nation. If you help us, my village would forever in your debt."

Naruto sighed, 'What do you think Kurami?' There was a long silence before he heard his partner. _**"To best honest Naruto-kun, I would say no because if you are caught you are done for, but then again this could be in are favor, we could have Suna as our ally, and we could solve are problem with your Futon element. So it's your choice and I will support all the way." **_Nodding his head he looked to both the Kage and the Elder.

"Alright then Kazekage-sama I'll do it, until then can I have a place to sleep until then, I will leave tonight?" The Kage smiled, "Of course, and thank you for doing this N-san, now is there anything you might need or be supplied with before you go?"

Naruto nodded his head in negative, "Not really, all I ask is some rest before I go, and then I'll be back within the week. And Tell Garra when he wakes up that I'll be back and help him train on helping him a bit to deal with his tailed beast, I have my sensei's brother who has been training me in mental defense to fight against people with physiological attacks." Which made both elders nod their heads, and watched Naruto disappeared in a Raiton Shunshin. Chiyo looked at Kira with a scowl.

"You better hope the boy doesn't get captured and interrogated or realized that was not the real target. Otherwise it will turn into an political nightmare you brat." With that she left with Garra in a shushin to take him to his home.

Kira smiled and then thought, 'If he succeeds something tells me that this boy will do great things some honorable, some terrible but most of all great in this world.' The Kazekage then out a scroll and started to write something on there.

Z(Kaze no Kuni: Daimyo Estates 10 minutes to midnight)Z

Naruto, with a cloak on with the hood up, creped through the night in the desert while being in the shadows was coming to a stop on the hill looking out in the desert fields and seeing his target's location.

It had taken him 2 days of running only stopping twice to recharge his supply of his chakra when he was running on chakra exhaustion to get to the Daimyo's estate. Looking upon his target he notices it was an oasis island in the middle of the dessert, it had the only water source for a hundred miles in the middle of the sandy wasteland.

Stretching the kinks out of his body focusing and preparing himself Naruto looked upon his target "Well let's get this over with." And he jumped over the fields and got close enough to jump and land on the shadowy side of the estate wall into the Daimyo's home.

Z(Daimyos Estate: Midnight)Z

Naruto silently dropped to the ground and with chakra on his feet he leaped silently into one of the rooms and up to sticking to the ceiling.

Making sure to stay within the shadows Naruto easily infiltrated through the building.

The only problems Naruto had was when it seemed some of the guards seem to notice something was wrong and almost noticed Naruto, he was forced to quickly and quietly knocking them out and hiding them as he encountered them.

'This isn't right no way this should be this easy' thought Naruto as he got to the ceiling in the master Master Bedroom. 'The security is way too sloppy here, something's not right, it was almost a bit too easy, it almost feels like…' Kurami too was stayed silent like she was almost thinking the same thing, that was when they felt about 100 or so signatures 'a trap.' way too many to have in a simple bedroom. Deciding to listen in and see what situation is and find out why there are so much in one room, he applied chakra to his ears and strengthen his hearing range and listened in.

"Daimyo-dono are you sure an assassin is coming here?" asked a what sounded like a councilmen only for another rough sluggish voice.

"Yes, as my hidden sensor shinobi have already sensed the assassin in this estate, but the problem is that they for some reason just can't seem pinpoint the exact location of where he is right now. But they did inform me by saying the assassin has large chakra reserves one that claims to be on the level of a Kage. So I advise to you all that we must be ready for anything." As he and his guards got into position.

Naruto cursed himself mentally and want to punch himself for his stupidity and making a rookie mistake 'Of course he would have Sensors in his lace, and of course he would have more than half of his guards surround himself you baka, if I make out of this alive I am not mentioning this to sensei he would kill me.'

And then Naruto has been thinking for about ten minutes and then he finally came up with a plan. Taking out ten blank pieces of paper and some ink and brush Naruto started making a special designed explosive tags.

After the tags were done and laced with chakra Naruto stealthily went to a nearby window and slip through to be outside the Damiyos bedroom. Focusing on his chakra enough to not be caught and making ten **kage bushins** and making them henge into ants he gave them the tags and had them moved the slips of paper slowly into the room. None of the guards or Daimyo noticed the ten tags stealthily moving across the floor.

Once all the tags were in position, each one a good distance from the primary target. Naruto smiled 'hope the Kazekage likes the fireworks', holding his hands in a ram sign 'Katsu'.

Then out of nowhere shocking the guards and the Daimyo all hell broke loose as fireball explosions and a powerful black gas filled the Daimyo's room, Naruto silently waiting to strike watched as one by one the guards fell to the ground either unconscious or dead from the explosion or the gas in the room.

But thanks to his luck the Daimyo was unharmed, but the man himself was shivering like a little boy facing the boogeyman.

Naruto smiled as he **kawarimi** with one of his clones that survived the attack and jumped to the ceiling waiting for the perfect time to strike. He used his chakra to create another clone who filled the room with KI and fill the man with fear he probably never felt before.

Naruto then with his lightning chakra connected to the metals and forced all the windows and doors to shut and lock everyone out leaving himself as the predator capturing his prey.

Deciding to have some fun he asked Kurami to give him a small amount of her chakra to lace his voice with it to make him sound like her in her fox form. Loving the idea she did it and Naruto masked the room with his voice.

"**Hello Daimyo-dono, I have come as an agent of Shinigami to give judgment for your greed and lust for power. Are there any last words, or repentance you wish to make before you meet your end?**" Naruto used his crimson lightning to pick up and levitate a samurai sword from one of the dead bodyguards. The Daimyo shivered and begged for mercy.

"Please let me live! I'll give you anything money, power, women anything please have mercy" Naruto felt disgusted, here was a man who was a leader of a nation, supposed to be a role model for his nation, and here he is quivering like a coward at a little chakra enhanced voice.

Deciding that he is one of those people who needs to die, he show him no mercy, and completing his mission he didn't give the Daimyo anymore chances to talk as he manipulated the chakra to make the sword spin like a shuriken and beheaded the fat bastard and have the sword landed on the wall. The head rolled off and dropped to the floor, his face frozen in a expression of horror.

Naruto looked at it and all the other bodies, while checking to see if the area is safe and then walked over to a nearby trash bin and emptying his stomach from realizing what he had done.

Naruto cleaned his mouth and heard Kurami calling for him, 'Kurami-chan please tell me is it like this every time, or does it get easier.' In his mind Kurami told him while giving him comfort through her bond spoke, _**'**__**It will get easier over time, but you must remember not to shut off your heart or kill for pleasure. It's only then that you are even worse than the monsters you kill.**__**'**_ Naruto thanked his vixen and gave him some warm feelings back through their bond and continued to finish his mission.

As Naruto looked around the room he found a vault behind a embellished picture of the now dead asshole. Managing to manipulate his lightning element Naruto managed to open the door.

Looking inside naruto smirked 'Jackpot'. All around him in the vault was gold, gems, scrolls, and other rare and expensive things. Naruto decided to take a bit for himself and half for the Kazekage and Suna. As he got to the back of the Vault he found a very large decorated scroll.

Naruto looked at it and saw it had the Kanji for Suna, opening it up he saw it had a very detailed number and realized it was the treasury of all the Ryo the Daimyo took from Suna, knowing how important this was Naruto quickly sealed up all he wanted to take with him and decided it was time to get the hell out of this place now.

And luckily for Naruto as soon as he got out of the building thanks to his lightning armor the alarms went off, too bad for them by the time the officials were there Naruto was already half way through the desert to Suna.

Z(Kazekage Tower: Office 4 days after the assassination 9 am)Z

In the Kazekage office the Kage was working while also in the office was Gaara, and two other people one of them was a boy who wore a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front.

He also wears a black hood which covered his head completely, and had cat-like ears, his face sported a triangular face-paint design in both purple and yellow colors, he also wears gloves and carries his puppets on his back his name is Kankuro and he is Gaaras older brother.

Next to him was a girl who had green eyes and blonde hair, which is gathered into four ponytails. Her outfit consists of a single light purple-colored, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist.

In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also has a giant fan on her back, this was Temari and she is Gaaras sister.

When both Temari and Kankuro heard what happened to Gaara they were both worried, and didn't know what to believe or even know if it was the truth or not. But when they were led to Gaaras room and saw he was asleep and not out of control, that was what broke any doubt they had.

And days later when they saw Gaara wake up the first thing that happened was Temari broke down and was finally able to hold her little brother and cried that he was ok, and in surprise Gaara held her also and hugged and cry saying 'sorry' for everything that happened.

But Temari just held onto him saying she forgiven him and just happy to have her brother back, Kankuro also joined in and hugged Gaara happy to have him as well, and since then Gaara spent time getting back for lost times to sleep and spending time with his family.

And right at this point when they heard that the one who saved Gaara is coming here they demanded to see the savior of their brother.

So right now as they wait in the office they heard a knock on the door and the Kage replied 'enter' and when the door opened it was something that made Gaara smile, Kankuro looked surprised at someone at the same age as them, and one that made Temari to her surprise blush at seeing how hot he was.

Entering the office was Naruto or in their case N. Taking a short bow Naruto approached the man "Good morning Kazekage-sama I completed that mission you requested of the 'elimination' of that 'bandit camp' you requested." Leaving some hints of what he 'requested' while revealing of what he wanted. Nodding his head and decided to get over with what he needed to say.

"Indeed, also I just needed to let you know my Shinobi's have told me the Wind Daimyo was assassinated a couple of days ago, you wouldn't know 'anything' about while you were out there that would you?" The Kazekage asked with a sly grin.

Naruto slyly said, "Now how would a genin like me who was out there without knowing a damn thing while being in the other direction of the were the Kaze capital is know anything about that?"

Silence stayed in the air for and the Kazekage asked his kids to step out for a moment, complying saying they will meet N after they are done, they left and the Kage place a privacy field up and for a moment before both erupted in laughter.

"You did fantastic N, you did an excellent job. I heard from one of my Shinobi spies in the palace that the Daimyo's prince is going to be now taking missions from Iwa, Ame, and Konoha back to us. Thanks to you our village will be strong again." Naruto took out a giant scroll and placed it to the desk making the Kage raise an eyebrow.

"I think this will help shorten the time and help speed up the recovery of your village. Inside is all the money the previous Daimyo took from your village, and about half of all the previous Daimyo's money from the vault, I decided to take about a quarter, since he doesn't need it since he is dead, and the prince has more than enough."

Looking at the scroll the Kage thought he hit the Jackpot since with this he will be able to bring his village back in less than a year. Smiling at Naruto he agree to let him since it was the least he can do, for all he has done. "Now that that is over with I believe we should let my sons and my daughter back here as Gaara has been asking about you and my son Kankuro wanting to meet you. And ever since you helped Gaara my duaghter Temari has been wanting to meet you." Naruto had the decency to blush at that.

"That's fine with me Kazekage-sama. But if in the future I see her I would be honored to get to know her if it's ok with you?" The man nodded, "I have no problem with that, now let's finish the bargain, is there anything you like as a favor for helping my village out?" Naruto nodded

"Yes, is it possible do you have any spare scrolls on wind manipulation, I don't have any in kumo and I don't have anything other than splitting a rock in half?"

The Kage smiled "Done, don't worry my village's best Wind manipulator who happens to be Chiyo-sama's brother, Ebizo. I'll contact him and have him make the excerises for you but I will warn you though no one has ever been able to complete it yet."

Naruto smiled, "Well I wouldn't want everything handed to me now would I?" the man nodded and dropped the barrier and let the sand siblings in.

Z(Suna Gates: Next Day)Z

Naruto stood out in front of the gates of Suna and right behind him was the Kazekage his children and Chiyo-sama, looking back he decided to say not 'goodbye' but 'see you soon' looking at the Kazekage he saw him handing out a scroll that had the kanji for Suna on it and Naruto knew what it was for, and knew his sensei was going to flip when he hears this.

Moving to Gaara he saw the sadness in his eyes "N, You really promise to visit me again some time?" asked a sad Gaara, while holding his tears back as he was not going to see his friend for a while.

Naruto smiled and placed his hand on his shoulder "I promise my brother, and if you every need me just send out a chakra spike on that seal I gave you and I'll come as fast as I can." Gaara smiled and gave Naruto a hug, and when they let go Naruto went over to Kankurou. Kankurou and Naruto got along especially when they realized they had a knack when it came to pranks, but then there was the part of when they realized they can really annoy each other.

"Now Kankurou, take care of Gaara for me and help him fill his vessel with love, it will help him in the long run, and also remember you have to stop using make up kits or you'll never get a girl in the future."

Kankuro's face became instant red when he heard Chiyo and Temari and even Gaara could not hold their laughter in "FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI YOU ASS ITS WAR PAINT!" Naruto snickers, "Whatever makes you sleep at night Kan Kan the clown." Naruto then turns to Temari, who immediately leaped onto him giving a hug and kissed him on the cheek but then settled snuggling into his as she calls it his 'god like broad chest' "You better visit me N-kun or I'll drag your hunk of an ass back here and beat it and the crap out of you hunk or not with my fan." Naruto blushed and nodded "I will Tema-chan I will."

When Temari got to see Naruto after the meeting she saw he was perfect guy for a girl like her he was strong, confident, has a wind element, was not a pervert, and most importantly her brothers liked him, and that was the other thing to Temari, the fact that N saved Gaara and when she got her brother back she was eternally grateful to him, and when she heard he wanted to get to know her Temari knew one thing clear 'She will never lose N to anyone, never', moving on he then gave a respectful farewell to Chiyo and left to return home.

Z(Kumo: Shinobi District: 2 days after leaving Suna)Z

Walking back to the familiar air in the mountains Naruto knew he was back home, it was restless when he had to report to a worried sensei who kept asking what happened out there, and when he was done the Raikage was shocked when he saw the scroll and saw it was a petition for Kumo and Suna to have an alliance together, even though it was rough in the past because of the wars then, but now A just once again cheered and saying like 'lucky charmed students of mine' and 'need to send him out more often'. And as he was about to leave Naruto asked how the seal he made went, he was amazed when his sensei mentioned it worked and it only glowed showing the sign he was in a battle and it was safe, and when it was done it stopped indicating it was safe, so after all that Naruto decided to take in the streets more relishing the fact his seal was a success.

But going back to his nice walk he then screams up ahead he went to go see what was going on, and when he got to the source he was reliving what looked like almost déjà vu back in suna, one that completely pissed him off.

Out in front of the Kumo Shinobi Academy where three girls all being surrounded by five big bullies and one of the girls was holding her cheek like she was hit.

Naruto looked more closely and saw the girl that seems about a year younger than Naruto was a dark-skinned kunoichi with long red hair and amber eyes, she was also wearing a red shirt and black shorts and had two simple yellow earrings and was wearing a white bandana.

Another girl about his age was next to the red hair girl was fair skinned had long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes, she wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse, black pants both of which had a design similar to clouds on them.

And the last girl next to the blonde one a fair-skinned woman the same age as the dark skinned one was of tall stature and curvaceous build with a large bust for her age, she has blue eyes and straight blonde hair framing her face with a shorter cut in the back and the front bangs reaching her shoulders; she generally wears a stoic, aloof expression on her face. She wears a very low-cut battle kimono with mesh underneath, a short skirt and high boot sandals.

Looking at the situation Naruto was getting pissed at this, if these arrogant brats had the gall to harm Kunoichi outside a duel or a battle than they do not deserve the right to be called Shinobi, so walking onto the scene the five boys looked at Naruto walking to them while the girls were curious what is he going to do.

Looking at the girls then the boys he asked the punks "So what in kami's name are you guys doing over here." Looking at them with a hidden glare they could not see because of the shades.

But one of the idiots Naruto noticed the leader was not afraid to answer "heh well you see we were trying to teach the flat chest bitch with the red hair a lesson, you see we were trying to ask the ice bitch and cat bitch on a date and she got in our way and we decided to teach her a lesson as you can see."

While this was happening the guys with him were either smacking their faces with their hands or sweating in fear because of the guys stupidity, meanwhile the girls were angry while the red head was mad and leaking tears because of what he called her.

But when the girls noticed the blond guy in front of them was sparking red electricity and rolling off KI at the five bastards, well it made them a little better seeing he was on their side.

Naruto was pissed off once again he has to teach some idiots a lesson aka 'humbling their arrogant asses' so out of nowhere the bullies and the girls saw a red bolted flashes and saw the five bullies all going down and groaning like they got hit by a bull.

The leader looked like he got the worst and right in front of him was the blond from before, sweating in fear the guy asked "W-Who are you?" Naruto snarled at the prick, like the kids from suna he think he's tough when he talks down to you, but beat him up in one shot and then he is a coward.

So deciding to teach him a lesson he walks up and stomps on what deems a man, a man and the punk screams out loud in pain which made the girls watching smile seeing the bastard seeming to being put in his place, after holding down until he couldn't scream he lifts the foot but doesn't drop instead spoke out loud "The Question is who the hell are you?" as he smacks his foot down on the kids chest which causes him to scream again

"Who the hell are you, you little prick to even think of treating kunoichi much more a woman like that,"and if he looked behind him he would see smiles on the girls at seeing he was treating them respect, and he actually sees them as kunoichi. back at the situation at hand he then he grabs his collar and held him close to his face "and you even go as far to even hit a woman, not only is that wrong it pisses me off." He then holds him out more so everyone could hear this,

"So here is the deal asshole you are going to apologize to these girls here, for what you did and said to them you are going to get the hell out of my sight, and if I find you near them or any other women when I'm around you better take a poison pill kid cause I will kill you do you understand me?" lacing that sentence with KI to make it clear the kid nodded, stuttered an apology to them and ran off like a bat out of hell with his friends already gone.

Looking back at the girls from earlier he helped each one up and when it came to the red head she grab him in a hug and cried a 'thank you' repeatedly while holding onto him, Naruto smiled and was rubbing the back of her head helping her calm down.

And when she was done she blushed and went to her friends, the one with the blonde pony tail came up and bowed to Naruto "Thank you shinobi-san we are grateful for your assistance, although we could have handle them ourselves."

Giving him a sly smile, which she did not expect a foxy smirk from the blond which made the girls blush "I know but to be honest the brats were pissing me off, and the fact that I had a good excuses to humble some arrogant asses legally." The other blond came up and bowed to Naruto "Still we thank you, what you did to them was cool."

Nodding to her he looked at them "Would it be too much to get the names from you beautiful ladies?" giving another foxy smirk, and with a blush from each one they answered the red head "M-my name is Karui," the blond ponytail "I-I'm Yugito Nii", and the other blond "My name i-is Samui" nodding his head he smiled "those are all beautiful names fits you perfectly, and if you all excuse me I got to go."

And he was walking off, but then Karui stopped him "Wait!" looking back "Yes Karui-chan?" blushing at the added suffix she continued "You never told us your name? Can you extend the same courtesy?"

Smiling and turn around and gave a bow with one hand out and stood up "Allow me to introduce myself himes, I am N Akai-Arashi and I will see you all again sometime, see you then."

And like that he disappeared in a red bolt shocking the three girls, the fact they were saved unknowingly by the Raikages student, and to Yugito her fellow container and one of the new **San Hogo-sha **of kumo, someone who is like her, as the two blondes left to go back into the academy Karui was about to walk back inside but stopped to see a scroll on the ground, looking at it she saw her name on it, picking it up she opened it to see a message for her

_Karui-chan, _

_if you see this I like to give a little advice to you, don't ever let anyone tell you or change you into something you are not. Always be yourself, you want to be tough girl be a tough girl, be gentle be gentle, you are who you are. And I will let you on a little secret, I like girls who are honest about themselves, and I can see you becoming a strong beautiful women who would not let anyone stand in your way, that and I also…was attracted to your beautiful red hair. I know I will see you again someday and the next time I see you I hope you Yugi-chan and Samui-chan become strong and true Kunoichi's you desire to be, one that hope to see you proud to be._

_Your #1 sexy Adonis among men, and the future 'Thors Hammer of Kumo'_

_N Akai-Arashi _

Blushing at what he told her about being herself and how he was attracted to her red hair, which she was holding onto she walked back to be with her friends while thinking 'Thank you N-kun, maybe your right maybe I can be myself, so watch out N-kun I will become the Kunoichi you and I want to be, and be someone to make you proud of me.'

With a fire in her eyes Karui went off to start training to become the best and she won't be alone she will be with her friends Yugito and Samui all training to one day show the one to show them the path he made for them.

(A/N) and done, first off to all my readers I wish to apologize for taking so long to post this up, it has been a trying two months, first off my father lost his job at the last week of May, actually two days after my birthday, so I have been trying to help him get things back on track for him and actually talking about finding jobs for him, and the good news now is he actually submitted his resume online and found a lot of really good offers now so he is ok, the other problem is after that happened when I submitted to have my new drivers licenses put in after I had to have something changed, they lost it in the mail on the way to my house and I was in a conflict for a while, and after that my job came in and it was been a rough three weeks and on the second I threw my back out and could not have the strength or the time to try and type, but this week I was finally even after the writer's block was able to get this done. So thanks for your patience, and as promised I will have the new story out soon, because I know what to do and what to write so there are no writers block for this. Now I also want to add is that on my profile now I came up with another idea for a Naruto bleach story, one that is a Naruto with elements of bleach, where by one of the two choices will be sealed along with the Kyuubi, and as time passes he will receive the abilities, knowledge and skills and sense of style, along with the Zanpakuto of the one sealed in him. So please help me by voting who you want it to be. And just to let you know the one before that by a high count choice after the TBP I will write another chapter of the SCS and go from there. Also from my last PM request a lot have asked for Konan, into the harem so request granted.

So as always please also tell me what you thought of this chapter and if you thought it was good or was it bad also constructive criticism is welcome since it helps improve my writing. And if anyone has any question PM or review for me,

Later everybody

**Ja-Ne Dragon 90 out**


End file.
